Lost and Lonely
by FRK921
Summary: Bella Swan, moves to Forks to live with her Dad: Charlie, and Brother: Emmett after Renee dies. AU-All Human. Some mild language and 'mature themes! Will have A LOT of short chapters,but very frequent updates! Sequel: Together Forever!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE _**UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own 'Em! (and never will!)**_

10 hours and 54 minutes.

That's how long mapquest says it takes to drive from Crescent City, California to Forks, Washington. _Why_ would one need this information, you might ask? Well, because that's exactly what I'm doing, right now. 10 hours and 54 minutes, my ass! Try 8 hours, max! And during this 8 hours, I couldn't help but think about what lead to me taking this 'road trip'.


	2. Chapter 1

CH 1

My mom died. Well, that's not _exactly_ true. Renee was killed by her boyfirend/fiancee/dirtbag-alcoholic Phil. But, I'm not ready to tell people _that_ bit of information just yet. That night, I got off easy compared to her. Skull fracture, 3 broken and 2 fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder, gun shot wound and a tiny wrist fracture. My wrist didn't even need a cast, just a brace! Like I said _EASY!_

So, Renee's dead, Phil's MIA and me? I'm all alone in a hospital room waiting for a cop to take me to my house and retrieve my 'things' as he so eloquently put it. Turns out, Renee had a lawyer, and a will. Now, when I turn 18, I'm entitled to one hell of an life insurance policy. Along with the will, were letters. From a father I was told was dead, about a brother I never knew existed. Apparently Renee walked out on them and never told anyone she was pregnant until one day, out of the blue, she decided to mail Charlie, my new-found father, a letter and picture of me. It was right when we moved away from Florida. THe letters in the will were _from_ Charlie. They were mailed to Auntie Cat, then she mailed them to Renee, so he couldn't find us. He said he'd tried too. He actually _wanted_ to meet me. _Well Charlie, here's your chance!_


	3. Chapter 2

CH. 2

My best friend Josh-O was waiting at the house for me. Officer Morgan and Renee's lawyer, David _something_, helped me pack up and load the few things I was taking from my room. David spoke with Charlie and he agreed to let me live with him. He said there's a furnished guest room in his house, so I don't have to bring that with me. My stereo, books, music, along with Renee's jewelry and my clothes were all that I was taking. White sheets were placed over the furniture, and all the food was donated to a local shelter, along with all of Renee and Phil's clothing. I haven't decided what to do with the house yet. I told Josh-O he could live here, free of charge, but he's happy in hhis apartment in North Converse. The packing didn't take long, and all too soon, it's time for "good bye". I probably won't be seeing Josh for a while, and I'm really going to miss him. He's my big brother; my best friend. Officer Morgan closes up the house before leaving Daid and me. I'm only 15 but Renee signed ome papers at the DMV so I've got a special license. I'm allowed to drive to school, work, home and emergencies without an adult in the car. _Technically_ since I'm moving, I am driving _home_ so I'm going to Forks by myself. _Alone, just how I like it. _ I just have to have Charlie call David when I get there and I'm good! One handshake and a promise to drive safely (_safe_ doesn't mean within the speed limit though!) later, and I'm off to the rainy town of Forks to live with two men I've never met. _Oh, Joy!_


	4. Chapter 3

CH. 3

I left late Thursday night and drove for about 6 hours. At 3am I stopped at a diner to get some coffee and rest for a while. With my driving I'm within 2 hours of Forks, and even after a nap, can still get there around 9am. That's what time Charlie's expecting me. The "sleep" was good and I hit the road refreshed. Now, I'm sitting in front of a nice looking 2 story house. Wondering what the hell I've gotten myself into. It's 8:30 and I've been here for about 10 minutes. I'm sure Charlie knows I'm here already, and I don't want to be rude, so I guess I _have_ to go up and knock on the door. _It's time to meet my maker! _Literally!


	5. Chapter 4

CH. 4

I knocked three times and waited. Footsteps, then, the door opens. In front of me stands a man who looks a lot like me. Blue eyes, curly brown hair, button nose. _Okay, maybe we _are_ related. _

"H-hi Mr. Swan. I'm Isabella." I'm trying to be polite. He shakes my extended hand.

"Hiya Isabella. Call me Charlie. Come in." The inside of the house is just as quaint as the outside. "Umm...living room, kitchen, dining room. Self explainatory. Your room's upstairs. I'll show you, then we can go unload your car?" He looks hopeful _he's trying_.

"Sure Charlie." I give him a small smile and follow him. As he's leading em up the steps I notice a bunch of picture of the boy _my brother _EMmett and Charlie fishing, along with 2 other guys. They look vaguely familiar. _odd_ I was pulled out of my thoughts by Charlie's voice speaking to me.

"This is EMmett'sroom, he'll be home later after school. Mine's at the end of the hall and here's yours. It's not much, but we'll help you decorate it! Spring break starts today, so Em'll be home to help. You two can get to know eachother." The room was great, but just the fact that I don't have to deal with Phil would make _any_ room great.

"Thank you Charlie. The room is amazing. Really."

"Well" he's blushing a bit "do you want to unload now?"

"Okay. Oh!" I just remembered "I need you to talk to David, Renee's lawyer. He needs to make sure I'm here safely, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure Isabella. Do you need the house phone?"

"I've got my cell." After a short talk with David we started unloading the boxes and bringing them up to the room. _My room_. There isn't much and thankfully, we're done soon!


	6. Chapter 5

CH. 5

"Wow...Great car."

"Thanks!" I really love my baby. "I found it in a junk yard, and a friend helped with the restoration. I just fininshed a few weeks ago. The top and paint job were the last things to be done! I couldn't decide on a color!...You can take it for a spin if you want. It's all unloaded, I just have to unpack my stuff in the room." Charlie's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Really?! Y-yea!..Wow. It's a '64 right?"

"Yep! The engine's been...modified? It goes a _bit_ faster now, so be careful with the gas! It's great though. Hmmm..." I just noticed something wrong "I need new tires! It didn't rain much in Cali. so I didn't have to worry about the treads, but here though. Just watch out on turns. I'll go get a new set this week."

"Uh, yea. Sure. So, I'll be back soon? You've got my number if you need anything right?" He seemed really anxious to go.

"Relax Charlie. Have fun! It's a great car. Nothing beats a classic!" And with that he was off, top down and a huge grin plastered on his face. _So, I made him happy. Good._ I went into the house and began unpacking _my_ room. Keyboard and guitar set up by the window, books and CDs on the shelf. Clothes in the dresser. _Easy enough!_ I replaced the bedding with my own and decided to take a nap when I was done. Charlie came back around noon, saying he had ot go to work, but promising to behome before Emmett came back. Charlie didn't tell Emmett about me coming. "It's gonna be a surprise!" He said. "Emmett _loves_ surprises, and ever since I got the letter from your Mom, he's wanted to meet you." _I sure hope so._ Truth is: I was scared. What if Emmett didn't like me? What if he _wasn't_ happy about me being here? WHat would happen? Would Charlie make me leave, or worse. What if Charlie and Emmett were just like _him_? It's weird, but...I really don't think _that_. I feel...safe. This feels like home, here, with Charlie. I've never really felt that before...


	7. Chapter 6

CH. 6

Voices...downstairs. _It doesn't sound like _Phil._ Maybe he brought friends over, or Renee. Who knows._ I stretch a bit and..._THUNK._ I fell. Out of the bed and onto the floor. "Ow!" Then the noises downstairs stopped, and I heard footsteps running up the stairs. _A lot _of footsteps...more than one person maybe?

I was pondering the likelihood of a horse running up the steps when the door to my room burst open and a guy flew into my room yelling something about an intruder. The fall really _really_ hurt, and I'm still laying on the floor, clutching my sides. I looked up at the guy...Emmett, who was staring at me curiously and looking around the room at my stuff. I'm sure he's really confused by now. That's when I notice two guys staning behind him. One tall, but thin and musculat guy with blonde hair and blue eyes stood next to..._a god._ Bronze hair and chiseled features. Tall, but lanky. Cute! And piercing emerald green eyes. _Wow._ They all look confused.

"H-hey, Emmett, I'm not...an intruder. Scouts honor" I managed to breathe out. I even out up the three fingers when I said the honor part. I try to smile but it just hurts too much. He comes to me, and slowly helps me up to sit on the bed.

"Who-" Emmett is cut off by yelling from downstairs.

"ISABELLA!" It's Charlie. He comes running into my room appologising about not being here sooner. "There was an accident, I'm sorry, no one else could cover it." I look up at Emmett, who has a _HUGE_ grin on his face.

"You...you're my sister?!" He _seems _happy about it.

"Yea. Hey, I'm Bella." He completely disregards my outstretched hand and hugs me. I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my lips. Poor Emmett looks horrified when he lets go of me. "My ribs! Are hurt! Sorry. Not our fault, just no hus for a while. Please." I don't want him to feel bad about hurting me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Really. Sorry!"

"No, Em. It's not your fault. I hurt myself when I fell too! The hug, just kinda made it worse. You couldn't have known. Um...where did your friends go?" I say as I notice it's now just the three of us. Charlie told us he sent them home. "We need to talk, just us. We'll be seeing them at dinner" Emmett got me some water so I could take some asprin while Charlie helped me down the stairs. We settled in the living room and...well talked! A lot! I told Emmett vague details about Renee's death. Basically, she died. He didn't push. Emmett said he was happy about me being there, even though "Mom's dead". _I guess he can call her _mom_. She's Renee to me. _He is just as in love with my car as Charlie, and we have some siliar music interests. The three of us talked for about 2 hours until Charlie asked me if I was okay with going to a friend's house for dinner. It's something they do about once a month, but they wouldn't mind cancelling if I didn't want to go. It seems like they really want me to be comfortable with them. I accepted and we all went upstairs to get ready. Charlie called this friend and asked them to set an extra plate for me. _I think I like it here._


	8. Chapter 7

CH. 7

"So...what am I supposed to wear? Jeans ans a t-shirt? A dress...something in between?"

"Umm...I don't know! I'm not a chick!"

"Thanks Em. What do the other girls wear? You sadi your girlfriend...um, Rose? Will be there. What does she wear?"

"Umm.."he smiled now "really hot jeans that make her ass look nice and these shoes that make her tall enough for me to kiss her easy and last time! She wore this shirt! Man, I could barely keep myself from ripping it off her and-"

"Ah! Okay, TMI!! Thanks. I know what to wear now." I turned and went into my room while Emmett chuckled behind me. I decided on the outfit I got for Josh-O's birthday dinner. I showered and dressed in some dark wash jeans, and a black button up top with cap sleeves. It had a red ribbon tying under the bust, and I added a red tank top underneath. I put on some red earrings and a bangle that I pushed up to my elbow to cover a small tattoo I had there. I wore the locket my best friend gave me right before I turned 12 and she moved away. I loved it and always wore it. I put on some cute red shoes with a 1/2 inch wedge heel. Some lip gloss and a sweep of eyeliner is enough makeup, and I just blow-dried my hair. It looks...okay. It's a bit unruly at times, but I manage. I grabbed my purse and made sure all my stuff was in it before heading downstairs. This whole "getting ready" thing was a bit difficult. My arm was still in a brace for a few more days, and my ribs hurt. Thankfully I could pull my tank top up my body, and the other buttoned. I had managed to avoid the topic of my injuries. Charlie and Emmett probably thought Renee died in a car accident, and I was with her. _I'm not _lying_, just not telling the whole truth._ I'm sure I'll have to tell them eventually, but not yet.

Charlie was going to have to go to work after dinner, so he took the cruiser while Emmett and I took my car so we could leave whenever we wanted. He was in heaven, since I let him drive. We were following Charlie, so he couldn't go as fast as he wanted. He looked really sad about that. I assured him he'd be driving hoe tomorrow and could go as fast as he his heart desired, and he looked like I'd just given him a million dollars! _This guy! Anything makes him happy!_

We pulled onto a winding gravel road lined with trees, then up to a gorgeous house..no, not house.._mansion_! 3 stories, white, victorian era with a huge garage added on. I got out and stood there gawking while Charlie came up to us.

"You kids ready to head inside?"

"Yep! Lead the way!" I followed the two of them up the walkway, careful no to trip as we went up the steps to the porch. Emmett knocked once then let himself in, and loudly announced our arrival. "We're here!!" he yelled, and in walks in someone I thought I'd neer see again.


	9. Chapter 8

CH. 8

A loud. Piercing. SCREAM erupts from the little pixie with black hair and blue eyes as she tackled me to the ground yelling "BELLA!!" many times at the top of her lungs. Charlie and Emmett are standing there dumbfounded. Three more people, two are the boys from earlier and one a girl, come in looking just as confused, then Esme is pulling Alice off of me and helping me up. Then. Another hug!

"Oh, my gosh! Esme!! Alice!! Wha-how?! AH!! I don't even care! I'm just so happy!"

"Whats all the commotion about in here? BELLA!?"

"Carlisle!!" I say as he comes and gives me a hug too. This whole time I'm so surprised and excited I barely notice the throbbing pain in my ribs, until now.

"Ow!" I say.

"Ribs Bella?" I nod, and Carlise releases me from my hug and shakes his head, chuckling.

"I'll go get you something." He walks away.

"What'd you do? Fall down the stairs again?" Alice asks, I blush.

"Sort of" I mumble, and the whole room starts laughing.

"Same old Bella. Why don't we take this into the living room and talk, until dinner's ready. It'll be a few more minutes." We all follow her into a giant room with plush white couches and a huge flat-screen TV. We all sit down, waiting for someone to start the conversation.

"So...you guys know Bella?" Emmett asks as Carlise comes in with two pills and some water. He also decides to answer the question.

"We lived in Crescent City before Forks. Bella would always go to the hospital while her mom was working and she started candy striping." He sat down next to Esme, who began speaking next.

"I brought Alice one day and the two of them hit it off instantly." She smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah! We had _so_ much fun! We even had hospital sleepovers and parties." Alice interjected. "Then we moved here, and I lost my best friend" She sounded so sad at the end so I leaned onto Alice and put my arm around her.

"Oh Alice! I've missed you too!"

"So, you're the reason my sister was so upset when we moved here. I'm Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet the infamous Isabella" the _god_ spoke up, and gave me a wonderful crooked grin. I think my heart stopped for a second.

"Yes, well. I wasn't much better when you guys left either. But then Josh-O and I became closer. He tried to fill the 'best friend' role. He fixed my car for me!"

"Josh...I know him right? Older, really nice guy. He got mugged with you right? Gross bloody stitches?"

"That's the one! Carlisle stitched us up and the next day he tried taking me surfing! Crazy! He's my best guy friend!"

"Us...like you too?! What happened?!"

"Nothing Em. We got jumped coming home from the movies one night. No big. He got hurt worse than I did. Besides, that wasn't the first time I needed stitches."

"Certainly not Bella! You were so clumsy! I can't count how many times I've had to stitch you up because you tripped over _air_!" Carlisle decides to embarrass me.

"Yea, yea. Laugh it up! You'll be seeing me soon enough, I'm sure!" My side was still hurting a lot, and I was really hoping I didn't bust any stitches, my thoughts were soon interrupted though..._ DING_...dinner.


	10. Chapter 9

CH. 9

"Oh! Dinner's ready everyone. Into the dining room you go!"

"Can I help Esme?"

"If you'd like to Bella. Come with me." I followed her into the beautiful modern kitchen. She abruptly turned to me.

"You know Bella. You don't have to worry about anything...with Charlie. He's a good man, so is Emmett. You're safe with them." _Oh crap! Does she know?_

"Okay Esme. What brought this on?" She came close to me, pulling me into a hug and whispering into my ear.

"I know you're not _that_ clumsy. You didn't really fall down any stairs It's okay though. You'll be safe here. You don't have to worry anymore." _She knows._

"Thanks Esme. I already felt safer there. I just...trust them ya' know? I don't know why...I just do." I wiped away a tear that managed to escape and took the things Esme handed to me into the dining room and set them on the table. We all sat down and resumed light dinner conversation. Everyone complimented Esme and I actually learned a little about these people. Jasper, Rosalie's 10 minutes younger brother, is dating Alice and they often stayed with the Cullen's while their parents were away on business, like now. I answered the questions asked of me politely, and lied as little as possible. Every time I did thought, Edward would give me an odd look. Almost as if he knew what I was doing.

"Wonderful dinner Esme, but I've got to get going to the station. Thanks a bunch!"

"Oh! Charlie! Can Emmett and Bella stay the night...please?! Jazzy and Rose are too, and it'll be a fun sleepover!!"

"Sure Alice. I can't say 'no' to those eyes! If they want to it's fine with me."

"YAY!! We can take you guys home tomorrow!"

"No need Alice, I brought my car too!" I said.

"And I drove it! It's so awesome Rose!" Emmett said. Rose asked me what kind of car I had when Charlie left, and Emmett answered for me.

"It's a midnight blue 1964 Mustang convertible. But, it's been completely restored, and she messed with it so now it goes _super_ fast! Dude! The horsepower! It's amazing! You should come outside and see it with me!" He started to pull her out of the house.

"Emmett! Honestly, if you two so much as _kiss_ in my car you're never driving it again!" Everyone laughed as they left, I heard Emmett mutter something about not being able to have any fun, but I let it go.

"Good warning. I caught them in Rose's BMW once..."Alice shuddered at the memory.

"EW!! Don't need to know! SO...can I borrow some PJ's?"

"Yea let's go change!" Before we got upstairs I yelled down to Jasper and Edward.

"Oh Hey! Boys, you can go see my baby too! You'll get a chance to drive it if you want tomorrow!!"

Then Alice took me upstairs.


	11. Chapter 10

CH. 10

"So..this is my room!" Alice said as I stood there gawking at the pink monstrosity. Glitter and lace covered every square inch of the pixie's room, but what did I expect from Alice. "You can change into there in the bathroom!" She thrust some clothes at me and ushered me towards the door.

"Thanks Alice!" I called as I entered the large, luxurious bathroom. I was carefully removing my clothing when the all to familiar scent of blood hit me. I looked down at my side, and sure enough, I see it. Blood. The bullet wound didn't rip completely open, and it wasn't really all that bad, but it still needed to be fixed. "Alice!" I called, hoping she was near. I got no reply, so I opened the door and went into her room. When I didn't find her I decided to go search for Carlisle. Right now, I'm wearing my jeans and the slightly blood-stained spaghetti strap undershirt. _Good enough to leave the room in._ I press my hand over the wound, the smell of blood is making me a bit woozy, but it's not too bad. When I open the door to Alice's room I look around and find no one. As I walk down the hall, I'm hoping to find Alice or Carlise, even Esme, before anyone else. I really don't want anyone knowing about this. When I'm about half way down the stairs I hear someone in the kitchen. _Yes, it's Esme._ So I go in there and I find Edward, digging through the refrigerator.

"Hey! Didn't we _just_ eat! You can't be hungry already!' I say, catching his attention.

"I'm thirsty" I hear him mumble. "Ah-hah!" He comes out of the fridge with a Capri-Sun. When he looks up at me I hear his breathing hitch. His eyes are smouldering with some sort of foreign emotion. Lust, definitely, but there's something else. Then his gaze travels down to where my hand is pressed against my side, blood visible on my shirt and he freezes.

"Do you know where Carlisle is? I kinda need some help." I say, bringing him out of his trance.

"What happened?!" He sounds panicked. "You're bleeding!" He sounds..._concerned_ for me..but why?

"Ripped some stitches." I reply, nonchalantly, even though it is really starting to hurt.

"Come on. He's upstairs in his study." He takes my hand and starts pulling me towards the steps.

"Hey! Not so fast!" I whine "I'm in pain here! Just..." I pause for a breath "give me a second" I have to stop and lean against the wall. When I stand straight, and start walking forward again I falter a bit. Edward immediately wraps his warm, strong arms around my waist to steady me. His eyes meet mine for a second then he's suddenly lifting me up into his arms.

"Woah! Hey, put me down! You're gonna hurt your back!" By this time he's already half way up the steps, and he starts to chuckle a bit.

"Oh shut up!" he says lightly "You weigh _nothing_. You should eat more, besides, this way is much faster." We're up the steps and in the hall now. _Man, he's fast _and_ strong._ When we reach a door at the end of the hall, Edward knocks.

"Come in" Carlisle says, and Edward somehow manages to open the door with me still in his arms, then sets me down on the brown leather couch opposite the desk Carlise is sitting at.

"Bella! What happened?! Oh my! You're bleeding!"

"I popped some stitched Nothing major. He" I pointed a figer accusingly at Edward "decided to carry me because I was going too slow. Let's see how fast you move with 3 broken ribs and a bleeding gun shot wound!"

"What?!" Edward asks.

"Huh?!" _Oh crap! I didn't mean to say that._

"You said you were SHOT!?" Just then Alice bursts through the door

"Who was shot? Oh my god! Bella!! What happened?" Alice shrieks as I groan.

"Okay everyone! Out! NOW! Alice, get me some ice from downstairs please, and Bella. Lie down and tell me what happened."  
"Nothing! Carlise, it was just a misunderstanding"

"And you were shot!"

"Edward! Leave!" Carlise basically had to push him out the door. "Bella, look at me. Did Phil do this?" I nodded. At this point, I don't think I would've been able to speak without crying. "Hey, it's okay" Carlise hugged me"You're okay now. This is gonna sting though. I have to clean the wound, but I'll work as fast as I can." Carlisle got his bag and Alice came back with the ice. She gave me a sad smile then left us alone. Carlisle did as promised. He worked quickly, and the small dose of morphine he gave me helped _immensely_. He removed the old stitches, and only needed to put 2 back in. He also gave me a small dose of penicillin, to fight infection. Since I was already there, he decided to give me the 'once over' as he calls it. The stitches on the back of my head needed a few more days, and my shoulder was healing nicely. He looked at my wrist, and told me the brace could come off when the stitches did. When we were all done, he cleared me to go downstairs and join the others. _Yay!_


	12. Chapter 11

CH. 11

Carlisle walked down the steps behind me because I was a little drowsy, and he didn't want me falling. When I reached the bottom step everyone was there, asking me what happened. Edward and Alice just couldn't keep themselves from telling everyone I had been shot. _great_. Carlisle went into the kitchen with Esme while I sat down on a love seat. When I looked down, I noticed I was still in my jeans and bloody shirt. This realization caused me to groan and Edward to overreact.

"What? What's wrong?

"No, it's just my shirt's all bloody, and I left the PJ's Alice gave me upstairs."

"I'll get the for you!" Alice ran upstairs and was back in 2 seconds. "You can change in the bathroom down here."

"Thanks Ali." When I came out of the bathroom everyone was staring at me expectantly. "So...do you guys wanna play a game?" I asked, hoping to change the obvious topic of discussion.

"Sure" Emmett said. "How about the game where you tell us how you got _shot_. Because last time I checked, falling down some stairs doesn't result in a gun shot wound!"

"Um...actually, I was thinking more along the lines of X Box?"

"No! You're my sister. I think I deserve to know the truth...How did Renee die? You never gave us a straight answer you know!" Emmett had gotten loud, causing Carlisle and Esme to come back in, and they heard what he said.

"Sweetie" Esme came over to me and placed her hand comfortingly on my shoulder "Renee died? Why didn't you tell us?"

"She's dead. _Talking_ about it won't make it any better."

"I still want to know how she died. Please? She was my mom."

"Trust me EM, you don't."

"I do! I want to know, I need to know."

"Her boyfriend, Phil, killed her" I stated bluntly. "I'm sorry. It was my fault, and I tried to stop him but I couldn't. Now she's dead and he's missing and I'm here."

"Phil?" Esme seemed shocked. "I knew he was...but I never thought he would actually _kill_ her." She sat next to me and gave me a hug.

I shrugged. "It got worse after you guys left. A lot worse."

"Tell me? Please?"

"I already did Emmett! Phil killed Renee. He tried to kill me too, but missed. End of story. Change topics now! Please?" I was basically begging him now.

"Fine. But I want to know more later." He looked at me sternly.

"Good luck, 'cuz I'm sure as hell not gonna be telling you. Can we watch a movie or something?" Esme got up to get popcorn while Alice put in a movie. Emmett and Edward were both eyeing me warily, and the last thing I remember was a preview for the movie Charlie Bartlett.


	13. Chapter 12

CH. 12

_Renee and Phil were fighting. His eyes had a murderous glint to them. I know better than to try to break them up, that always makes it worse, but this time seems different somehow. He throws her to the floor and runs upstairs. She isn't moving, and this makes me scared. I can see her chest rise and fall, so I know, at least, she's not dead. _Yet_. Phil comes back downstairs with something shiny and metal in his hands. That's when I see the gun. I run upstairs as fast as I can to get my phone and call _911_. Just as they answer Phil grabs my neck and launches my into the air, and down the steps. I hit the wall with a sickening _thud_ and he goes back into the kitchen with Renee. Luckily the phone call wasn't ended, and I can hear the voice on the other line saying they've traced the call, and someone is coming soon.'_Not soon enough'_ I think. I see Phil point the gun at Renee's head, and I move without thinking. I launch myself towards him, a second too late. The gun's been discharged. I scream at him, tears in my eyes, trying to get the gun away..._

I wake up gasping for breath. I'm in Alice's room, on her bed, and I'm covered in sweat. My face feels wet, when I reach up and touch my cheek, I realize they're covered in tears. Rose and Alice are asleep on air mattresses on the floor. The alarm clock reads 2:13am, so I decide to go get some air. Walking up the porch earlier today I noticed a swing there, _that's where I'll go._ As silently as possible I creep downstairs and out the front door. I notice that the swing is comfortable as I bring my knees to my chest, and wrap my arms around them. I just sit there, thinking. About my life so far, and what the future might hold for me. I'm smart enough to get into a good college, and with Renee's life insurance I can probably afford it. I just don't know if that's what I _want_. I begin thinking about my new family, and the Cullen's. They've pretty much been my family for a while, I'm so glad they're here. And Edward...I thought about him a lot. Just as I started shivering from the cool night air, the front door opened and out walked a glorious looking Edward holding a small blanket.

"Hey. I thought you might be a little cold" I patted the space next to me. He sat down, wrapping the blanket around us.

"Thanks Edward. How did you know?"

"I heard you come down the stairs. I figured this was where you were after the door opened. When you didn't come back I got worried." It was too dark to see properly, but I think he might've been blushing! "So I came to make sure you were okay...are you? Okay I mean. Do you want to talk? I'd like to know more about you."

"What's there to talk about?" I had to stop myself from laughing."My Mom's boyfriend was a mean drunk, and he liked to hit us. I did something stupid 2 weeks ago and he ended up killing Renee. It's all my fault" My voice cracked at the end and tears came out. They didn't stop. I just couldn't stpo crying. Edward gently pulled me into his lap and wrapped his warm, strong arms around me, letting me cry. He sat there rubbing circles on my back, telling me everything would be okay, and that it wasn't my fault. He started humming a song, and held me until I fell asleep.

I woke up to giggling and a bright flash of light. When I opened my eyes Alice was in front of me with a camera and a huge grin plastered on her small face. I felt really comfortable and warm..._oh NO!! I didn't...Yep! I did!_ I fell asleep on Edward OUTSIDE!

"Mmm..Alice go away" my warm pillow mumbled as he tightened his grip around my waist. This made me giggle a bit and his eyes opened. He looked at me, still in his arms. "Well, hello Bella." He smiled down at me, a crooked grin slowly making its way onto his face. His gaze shifted to his arms, and his smile grew when he noticed the position we were in. His eyes met mine again when _CLICK_

"Alice! Stop taking pictures us!!" I yelled at her, and she ran inside the house. Edward released me and grabbed the blanket. He placed his hand lightly on the small of my back and started to lead me inside. Just as we stepped through the door, he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yea. Thanks. For everything." I gave him a quick hug and walked further into the house.


	14. Chapter 13

CH. 13

"Hello Bella! Where were you this morning? Alice said you weren't in her room." Esme asked me as we made out way into the kitchen. Before I could answer, Alice skipped up to show her the pictures. She looked at them while Edward and I joined Rosalie at the table. Esme started giggling and the other boys joined us. Carlisle kissed his wife and asked her why she was laughing. Alice then showed him the pictures. He looked confused, as did everyone else, so I decided to explain before anyone got the wrong idea.

"I went outside last night and Edward joined me later with a blanket. We fall asleep and this morning were woken up by Alice taking our picture!...Evil pixie" THe last part was said so low only Edward heard, and we both started laughing, earning us curious looks from the others at the table.

"So! What's on the agenda for today?" I asked. Esme and Carlisle disappeared and it was just 'the kids' left in the kitchen.

"We could go down to the beach?"

"Oh!! Shopping!"  
"Movies in Port Angeles?"

"Hmm...well it's spring break right? So there's a whole week of fun to be had. We should make a plan or something. List everything you want to do, then decide when to do them!"

"Good idea Bella!! I'll go get some paper and a pen!" Alice dashed out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with a note pad and fuzzy pen with feathers. After about an hour of deliberating we decided on activities for most of the week. Then Carlisle came back in.

"Bella, do you happen to hae a copy of your x-rays? I'd like to check them to see how your ribs are healing. If you don't mind?" Always looking out for me.

"No problem Carlisle. I was actually supposed to go to the hospital to get my stitches removed tomorrow, so I have all my record in the trunk with me. I'll go get them for you."

"Wonderful. Edward, go help her."

"My pleasure" He stood up and followed me out to my car. "It looks even better in daylight." He complimented as I opened the trunk. Edward took out the box with file folders and envelopes containing the x-rays. "Wow. Big file."

"I'm a klutz!" He chuckled and handed the box to Carlisle, who was waiting for us by the stairs. I didn't miss the look he gave me about the size of the files, but he didn't say a word as he took them up to his study. _I guess he'll come talk to me later._


	15. Chapter 14

Still Don't Own 'Em.

CH. 14

We all decided to relax today and watch some movies. First up was ACCEPTED. It was hilarious. About half way through Carlisle called me up to his office. As soon as I walked in the door he enveloped me in a hug.

"Umm...Not that I mind hugging you, but...why?"

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Bella. Truly I am."

"What are you talking about Carlisle? I _am_ a klutz. I mean, sure, some of that's from Phil, but it wasn't that bad." I was trying to convince him, but it sounded more like a question, and he didn't buy it.

"Bella. You don't have to lie to me. I know the difference between klutzy Bella, and..well Phil. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me as we sat on the couch. I shook my head.

"No I don't want to talk about it!!"

"Are you sure? I think it might help."

"I just...I want to forget. I want to be able to pretend it never happened, but it did. I can't forget, I have nightmares, and I'm always so tired because they keep me up. I hate myself. I'm a horrible person. I killed my mom, and my baby. I feel so sick and dirty. All the time Carlisle. _All_ the time. I don't know how to be happy anymore...I kinda feel it, here with you guys. But, I don't feel the same way I did when I was a kid. When Mom would take me to work, and Alice and I could play. I'm so scared, all the time. I'm constantly thinking he's going to come back, I'm even scared of Emmett and Charlie. I feel like they won't hurt me, but I still tense up and flinch when they're near. I try not to, but I can't help it!" I was crying, and getting angry at myself for it. "I keep thinking if I had just _told_ someone. Maybe the second time the state took me away. If I just told them everything, then he would've been taken away, and Renee would be alive, and none of this would have ever happened! But I was scared, and weak, and pathetic. He told me he'd kill her. I just wanted to protect my mom, but she's dead anyway!" I was screaming at the end. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, but it didn't help.

Everything about the past 7 years of my life came crashing down on me at that moment. Every slap. Every kick, every punch. Every time I had to help Renee clean herself up. Every _night _with him, his friends. Everything about the night Phil killed her because I was stupid. I went crying to my mommy like a little baby when I had a problem. I could've left, and dealt with it on my own.

All the images in my mind were too much, I stood up and basically ran from him. But there, in the hall, listening to _everything_ I just said, was Emmett.


	16. Chapter 15

CH. 15

"I-"He looked up at me from his place on the floor. "I just wanted to see if you were coming back. Then I heard you yelling at Carlisle. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I wanted to know, I want to be able to help you. You always look so scared, and I want to make you feel safe so I thought if I knew why you were scared, I could make you feel better. I want to be able to protect you, be your big brother." He looked so...defeated. Like he thought it was his fault I'd been hurt all those years. He was still sitting on the floor, back up against the wall when I sat down in his lap and buried my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kept saying how sorry he was.

"It's not your fault Em" I whispered to him. "You didn't even know me then. As much as I wish things could've been different, they aren't. Nothing's gonna change that." He held me while I cried, and I think he was too. Carlisle opened the door to his office, but quickly closed it and stayed inside when he saw us together in the hall. When we were both calm enough I asked Emmett how much he'd heard.

"I heard you say how scared you were...of me. I'm sorry! I don't mean to scare you. I'll stop, if you tell me how?"

"OH, Emmett. It's not that. I just...don't know you very well. And, I'm jumpy. And, hell a bunny could probably scare me. Just, don't sneak up on me and we'll be good."

"So..."  
"Yes?"

"What did you mean? About being taken away?"  
"Oh. Phil wasn't too good at hiding the bruises, and not hitting me on my face. A teacher noticed and called someone about it. I ended up being sent to a foster home while Phil and Renee went to some parenting and anger managment classes and then I was sent back. It happened twice. Once when I was 12, then again when I was 14 I think."

"Oh Bella...I want you to know. Charlie and I would _never EVER_ hit you. No matter what. We've both loved you since mom sent the first letter. We just want you to be a part of the family, and be happy with us."  
"Oh, Emmett! I love you too!" I gave him a big hug.

"Come on, let's go watch another movie." He got up.

"EMMETT!!" I screamed when he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, but still being careful of my injuries. "I can walk. Put me DOWN!!"

"Sorry squirt. I know how clumsy you are, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself!! Besides, this way's more fun for me, and faster for you!!" _Him and Edward both! _When we got to the living room Emmett sat me down on the couch next to him, Rosalie was on his other side and he had a hand around us both.

"Em, you're lucky we're related 'cuz otherwise this would look bad!" The whole room burst out laughing and we settled down to another movie. _I guess I'll watch __ACCEPTED__ later then._

* * *

**So, FUN!! I'm actually in the middle of my French Lab right now, but I've done all the work, so I decided to post!!  
**

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

**CH. 16**

Esme served lunch, some wonderful ham and cheese sandwiches, then Carlisle gave me a light pain killer so I wouldn't be even _more_ uncomfortable in_ HELL!_ Yep, that's right. Alice was taking us all to the mall. First, I had to change since I was still in my PJ's. Alice let me borrow some clothes, a blue V-neck light weight sweater with white cami underneath and some jeans. She gave me some silver flats to wear, since heels and the mall don't exactly mix. Then and she and Rose did my makeup. I made them leave my hair down, to hide the tattoo there, and we were ready to go!

We decided Edward and I would take my mustange, along with Rose and Emmett, then Alice and Jasper would be in her Porsche. Emmett drove, again, and I found out the Cullen's had a thing for speed, as do the Swan's! I guess that's another thing I got from Charlie. Renee always went about 5 mph _under_ the speed limit!

"Dude! I LOVE this car. It's _so_ not fair my baby sis' has it and not me!" Emmett pouted when we reached the mall.  
"But Em! You've got that awesome monster of a Jeep! Seriously, mine goes fast, but it wouldn't last one second off-roading. And your is huge, and shiny!"

"Yea...I guess you're right." His goofy grim came back.

"Okay guys. Saturday means the mall closes at 10, so we've only got...7 hours to shop!! We need to hurry!" Alice...wait! _Only_ 7 hours? I groaned _evil pixie._

"Come on love, I'll be with you. Sure Alice is a bit...scary when it comes to the mall, but we can still have fun." Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Okay Edward, let's go." _Did he call me love? I have _got_ to be imagining things._

Alice drug us into every store there! She piled clothes in my arms, then shoved me into the dressing room. When I tried to refuse, she threatened to come change me herself! I've no doubt she would make good on her promise, so I reluctantly complied with her demands. I was still a little bruised, and the brace on my left wrist hindered my ability to change as fast as she wanted.

"Bella!! Hurry UP!! I'll come in there!"  
"Geeze Ali. I _can't_ hurry. My ribs hurt!" I whined.

"Okay, sorry B. Take your time..._I guess_" She grumbled.

Alice ended up buying me everything that looked even half way decent on me. I tried to protest, but she wouldn't budge. "It's been years since I've been able to buy you stuff!" She said, giving me the puppy-dog eyes._ Who can say 'no' to that?_

Then...Rosalie and Alice went to Victoria's Secret. I refused _ALL_ attempts to make me enter that vile store, so instead Edward and I went to a music/book store. Emmett and Jasper were taking all of our bags back to the cars so we could continue shopping. Turns out, Edward and I have very similar tastes in music.

"Seriously? Relient K, Debussy, and Linkin' Park? _Those_ are your favorites too?"

"Yea! I never thought I'd find someone as eccentric as me!"

"Me neither. Hmm...when we get back home I'll show you my collection. It's pretty big."

"Hmm...do you like vinyl?"

"Yes, I do. You?"

"Love it!" That's when I noticed the double meaning of our words, and I burst out laughing. Edward looked confused for a moment, then blushed and laughed too when he got it.

"You have a dirty mind Bella. Tsk Tsk." We left the store laughing and met the others at the food court. The girls were done with V. S. and the other guys were back from the cars. We all sat down to take a break, and Emmett declared he "needs fuel". When we were ready, Alice announced we would need swimsuits since we had plans to go to the beach later in the week. I tried to get out of it by saying I had _plenty_ of beach stuff, but she still took me to Pac Sun and Wet Seal. I ended up with 2 new suits and a few cover-ups. Either I had managed to hide my tattoos, or Alice and Rose just didn't say anything about them, but either way, I was grateful.

Many hours and many more shops later, we were in our cars, on our way back to the Cullen's. Emmett and I dropped Rose and Edward off, then after sorting all our bags, we were on out way home. Everyone was meeting at Charlie's for breakfast in the morning. We were going to meet somewhere, but I offered to cook. They all looked at me sceptically, but accepted the offer.


	18. Chapter 17

**CH. 17**

I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I didn't even get a chance to fully change out of my clothes, I just took my jeans and sweater off. I had made Emmett promise not to say anything to Charlie until I talked to him, and he reluctantly agreed.

"You promise you'll tell him?"  
"Yes, Em. I just think he should hear it from me, not you."

"Okay Bells. Go to sleep now."

"Yes sir!" I saluted, and then, it was light's out for me!

I woke up at 4am. Another bad dream. _Hope I didn't wake Emmett with all my screaming. _I thought as I got into the shower. I know there's no way I'm getting back to sleep now. While the hot water was cascading down my back I thought about a song I've been working on. It's difficult, but I just need to work on it. Later today I was supposed to see Carlisle so he could take the stitches out of my head, and the ones he just put in on my stomach were healing quite nicely. The brace on my wrist could come off today too...that's gonna be a problem. It's been covering one of my tattoos. I'm not sure how Charlie's gonna react..._oh well. Can't do anything about it! _When I finally got done with my shower I felt thoroughly relaxed, and decided now would be the perfect time to work on that song! I felt like being comfortable and lazy so I put on my favorite green moose pajama pants and a black tank top. I brushed out my hair and put it in a bun on my head, so when it dried, I'd have nice waves. Then I sat down and go to work. I plugged my headphones directly into the guitar, so I wouldn't wake anyone else up, and started strumming the chords. I started it about a week before Renee's death, when I found out. I was so scared I couldn't make up my mind about what to do. Music helped. Even if it was the wrong decision. _It's over now, no turning back._ I started singing the words quietly. I was stuck on one part, the second round after the chorus. I eventually worked most of it out, except the ending, and started on another song that's been inching its way into my brain since I got here. I actually started thinking of it on the drive from California. Somber melody, I don't have the lyrics yet, but I know they'll come. I'll add the piano later...I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw it was already 7:00. The guys were coming over at 8:30 for breakfast, so I decided to go downstairs and start cooking. First, I put on a little half sweater because it was a little cold. I brought my iPod and speakers with me so I'd have something to listen to. Leeloo, _yes I named my iPod_, was on shuffle and _Nirvana_ came on. I smiled to myself and got out everything I'd need to feed 9 people, and if I was being honest, it was more like 12 since Emmett and the other guys ate a lot!! I found out last night that for 2 bachelors, the kitchen was surprisingly well stocked! I got out everything I'd need for pancakes, french toast, sausage, eggs, bacon, toast and cinnamon rolls. I heard Emmett and Charlie both getting up to take showers at 8:00. They were done and Emmett came in the kitchen about 20 minutes later.

"Man! You guys are so lucky. You sleep in and then get ready in 20 minutes _and_ have breakfast cooked for you!" I teased him as I turned off the music.

"Can I help Bella?" Just then the door bell rang.

"Get the door?" I asked, but Charlie already had. He walked into the kitchen with Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper in tow.

"Okay! We're all here. Time to eat!" Emmett exclaimed. We all sat down at the table and light conversation ensued.

"Hey Bells! Is that all you're gonna eat?"

"Yea...I don't eat much. I'm not very hungry"

"You should. You're freaking light!" I snorted at that.

"Seriously Em? This is probably the most I've ever weighed. You should've seen me 2-3 weeks ago. I gained like 10 pounds in the hospital!"

"You mean you used to be skinnier? Here! Eat this!" he put the bacon from his plate onto mine, and the whole table fell silent.

"What?" I asked.

"Emmett _never_ gives food away, especially bacon."  
"Oh, well I don't actually _like_ bacon, so here Emmett. You can have it back. I'm gonna go change now. I'll do the dishes when I'm done okay?" I got up and left, effectively ending the conversation. _How am I supposed to tell them that Phil would beat me if I weighed more than 105 pound? That would raise even _more_ questions._


	19. Chapter 18

**CH. 18**

Denim bermuda shorts, black converse, red _Gatsby's American Dream_ tee. Easy! Light make-up and a hair up in a pony tail. The waves didn't work out like I expected. _sigh_. But, I still look cute! When I was all done, I grabbed my bad and headed downstairs. Edward was in the kitchen, doing the dishes_ how nice_. After I put my iPod in my bag I went up to him and pretended to be angry.

"Edward!! I said I'd do them. Move!" I hip0checked him out of the way laughing.

"I wash, you dry?" He suggested.

"Fine!" We had a mini-soad bubble war when we were almost done and he noticed something on my neck.

He loudly asked "What is that!?" And pointed to my neck. I didn't know _what _he was talking about, and freaked a little.

"What? I don't know. Get it off!!" I thought it was a bug! Emmett came into the kitchen then.

"Dude!! You have a tattoo?"

"OH! That, geeze Edward. You scared me. I thought it was a spider or something! Yea, I've got a few tattoos...why?"

"A FEW!! Aren't you like...15? And how many is 'a few'?"

"Ummm..." _damn damn damn!!_

"What's going on in here? I heard yelling." Charlie walked in and asked.

"Dad! Bella has a tattoo! More than one!"

"But..you-you're 15! How do you have a tattoo? How many do you have?"

"Umm..." I started thinking about how to say this.

"Well?"

"F-five?" _SILENCE_ "I also have my lip and navel pierced. Heh..."

"Five?! 5 tattoos and 2 piercings on a FIFTEEN year old girl? And your mother let you do this?" I snorted.

"Renee didn't exactly pay attention to what was going on with me. I saw her maybe _MAYBE_ three hours a week. She didn't care." Charlie took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

"Okay Bella. Tattoos and piercings. What about drugs? And alcohol?"

"Charlie, I'd really rather not tell you."

"So is that a 'yes'? Because it doesn't sound like 'no'!"

"Damn it! Stop _yelling_ at me! You weren't there! So you don't get to tell me what I did was wrong. Phil was a _bastard_ and he's the reason I drank. He's the reason I did drugs, but I stopped! 3 weeks ago! And I don't plan on starting again any time soon...Ugh! I can't _be_ here right now. I'm gonna go. I'll be back later. Sorry guys" I grabbed my keys from the table and my bag, leaving everyone in the house wondering about my outburst.

When I got in my car Edward joined me on the passenger side.

"Look. You don't have to come with me. I'm not running away, I just need to...I don't even know what I need. I just need to not be here right now."

"Okay. Can I not be here with you?" He asked me, his eyes pleading.

"No." I whispered. "Please. I just need to be alone with my thoughts. Sort some things out. I've got my cell, and you all have the number. I'll be fine."

He opened the door slowly "I'll be here if you need me Isabella." As soon as he was out of the car, I sped off.


	20. Chapter 19

**CH. 19**

I put in a Paramore CD and turned up the volume. After 30 minutes of aimless driving I spotted a sign for an Indian reservation called _La Push._ It sounded familiar, so I decided to check it out. On my way there, I saw another sign for _First Beach_. It sounded like a good place to relax so, I turned and followed the signs. I always kept a bunch of swim stuff in the trunk since I had frequent spur of the moment beach trips in California. _"Don't feel like going to class today...let's go to the beach!"_ Was heard quite often coming from my mouth. I got my suit and some shorts out of the trunk and hopped in the back seat. I changed laying down, another frequent occurrence for me, and got my bag out so I could look around.

This beach was different than what I was used to. Way more driftwood, but beautiful none the less. After wandering around through some small wooded areas and listening to my iPod for about an hour, I heard voices and decided to investigate. What I saw was shocking.

"OH. My. GOD!! Quil?! Embry, Paul!! What the hell guys?!"

Three loud booming "Bella"s rang through the air. Quil scooped me up into a monster hug before having me taken away by Embry. Lots of laughing, and even more hugs later, Quil grabbed me and spun me around. We were both laughing so hard we didn't notice Emmett and the others come in right behind us. Quil didn't set me down, but stopped spinning.

"Emmett! Hey, come here! I want you to meet some good friends of mine!" Everyone looked surprised, everyone except Edward. He looked mad. I gave Quil a quick peck on the cheek and hopped out of his arms and ran to my brother.

"So. Is that how you act with everyone you just meet, or is it only guys?" Edward asked me angrily.

"Okay. One-I _didn't_ JUST meet them. We've been friends for about a year now, and two-SO what if that's how I act with people. You have no right to be mad at me for having fun! You didn't seem to mind when I met you! Geeze...anyway. Emmett Do you know Quil and the gang?" I asked motioning to the Quileute boys.

"Yea, I do. And you do too obviously."

"Yep!" I said, popping the 'p'. "We all spent last Spring Break and Summer together." I said smiling at the memories, just then two more russet skinned boys walked our way. "Seth! Jared!" I ran to them, giving them Emmett-worthy hugs and led them to the ever growing group. "These guys were there too! And Quil and Embry even came over Christmas break!"  
"Wow. Small world huh? So B. What _are_ you doing here? Did you miss your Quileute boys that much?" _Hmm...how to say this without getting anyone in trouble._


	21. Chapter 20

**CH. 20**

"Aww...Embry, darling. Of course I missed you! But, no. Actually" I went and sat next to Emmett, placing an arm around his shoulder "I cam to live with my brother. Emmett, and my dad, Charlie Swan." I looked at them, waiting for a reaction.

"Damn! I knew it! When Jacob introduced us I knew you looked familiar. I can't believe he didn't tell me you were the Chief's daughter."

"Wait! Jacob. Oh my GOD!! He _knew_. He must have. That means Uncle Billy did too! Why didn't anyone tell me, or Charlie?!" I let out an angry frustrated scream. "Where does Black live? I think I need to talk with him."  
"Now come on B. I know Jacob's an ass of epic proportions, but Billy had to have had a reason to not tell anyone."  
"Whatever Quil. Isn't Billy Charlie's friend? I saw pictures of him at the house. I didn't really recognize them at first, but now I do! He's known me since I was 2! Or...maybe Billy _did_ tell Charlie, but he didn't care?" I started to get tears in my eyes thinking Charlie didn't really want me. Emmett pulled me into his lap.

"He may have been upset about your tattoos, but he _loves_ you. If he'd known where you were, you can bet he would have found you. We even tried after he got the first letter, but Aunt Cat wouldn't tell us where you were. He wanted to find you." I took a deep breath.

"Ugh. I hate this. You know what? I'm gonna go swim." I took off my shirt and looked down at the bandage covering my stitches. I slowly peeled it from my skin, revealing a healing pink scar. "Hey Quil...little help? In my bag?" He dug around until he found the yellow glass bottle.

"Liquid bandage. Seems like everytime I see you I've got to put his stuff on so we can swim! Last time it was your shoulder now it's your side. Come on, lay down. What happened anyway?" I went and layed down on the log while he unscrewed the cap and dabbed some of the stinging liquid over the wound.

"Damn! That stings..."

"Sorry, but you didn't answer my question." I mumbled a response. "What?"

"Phil." That's all I had to say, he understood.

"Oh..."

"Hey. How's Claire? You can tell me everything I've missed while I wait for this stuff to dry!" He proceeded to tell me all about his girl friend. She's 16, and they've been dating for 2 1/2 years now. He's happy.

I reached down, and felt that it was dry so I bolted up, quickly removed my shorts and ran into the water, ignoring the chuckles from behind me. I heard a _splash _next to me and looked over to see the beautiful bronze haired _god_ standing next to me with water dripping down his perfect chest.

"So, are you still mad at me or something? I'm sorry I didn't let you come with me, I just needed to be alone. I found the guys maybe 5 minutes before you all got here. Before that I was walking around listening to music. I didn't plan it. Please, don't hate me?"

"No, I could never-I'm sorry, I just. UGH! I was-" he mumbled something at the end.

"What?"

"Jealous.Okay? I. Was. Jealous. That those other guys were making you feel better, and you wouldn't let me help. I wasn't mad at you, I could _never_ be angry with you. I was jealous of _Quil_. Ugh.." I had to laugh at that.

"You...were..jealous? Of _Quil?_ Seriously? The guy's practically married to Claire! We're just friends Edward. I've never had a boyfriend. Before I came here, no one ever interested me like that. But I've got _a bunch_ of guy friends, and if you plan on being jealous and angry every time I hang out with them, we might have some problems...Why were you jealous anyway? We're friends, it's not like you _like_ me or anything...right?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. I mean, come on! Edward Cullen-Greek god! Couldn't possibly like me.

"Are you insane? I DO! Like you...a lot. Like a lot, a lot. More than I should for someone I just met a couple days ago." He looked down at the water.

"I like you too Edward" I whispered, knowing he'd hear me. "A lot, a lot too." I looked down, hoping to hide my blush when a finger lifted my chin. Edward had come closer to me, and was now gazing into my eyes.

"Your blush is beautiful Isabella." I cringed a bit at the use of my full name.

"Bella, please. Just Bella."

"Bella" my name rolled off his tongue. "It means beautiful in Italian. Suits you." I playfully slapped his hand away, stuck my tongue out at him and ran off down the beach, laughing the whole time. He caught up with me in no time, picking me up gently and swinging me around before pausing suddenly. "Your stitches are okay to get wet now, right?" He asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes, Edwa-NO!!" I was cut off when he flung me into the water. "Edward Cullen I am gonna get you!" He popped up in front of me laughing. He abruptly stopped, and grabbed my hand.

"We should get back to Emmett now." He wasn't looking at me.

"What-why?" I followed his gaze to see none other than Jacob Black,_ the bastard_, heading towards our group.


	22. Chapter 21

**CH. 21**

Edward and I walked back to the group, him on the side facing Jacob, so he didn't see me approach. Jacob just starting talking to everyone.

"Heya Quil. Guys! Emmett man! It's been too long. How are you?" Jacob asked.

"Fine" was his curt reply.

"So, what-Bella, baby!" He noticed me "What _are_ you doing here?" He made a move to hug me, but I shrugged him off.

"Back off Black! Unless you _want_ me to break your nose?"

"Okay then! I guess you're still mad over last Summer. Women. They'll hold a grudge forever huh?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What happened last Summer?" Emmett asked.

Jacob and I both replied "Nothing!" at the same time.

"Bella!" Quil said "It wasn't nothing. You've still got the scar to prove it!" He said pointing my thigh. I made a move to cover it with my hand, but wasn't fast enough. They all saw the 4 inch jagged scar across my upper right thigh. Jacob let out a little chuckle and then I heard _crack_.

"Ow! Shit Quil, What the hell man?" Jacob screamed, holding his nose.

"Bella wouldn't let me kick your ass when it happened because she said you were drunk, and not thinking straight. She's _way_ nicer than I am, and now you _laugh_ about it?! Wrong move Jacob."

"You're actually defending her?" He asked incredulously. "She's just a worthless piece of shit! And you're gonna let _that"_ he pointed to me "ruin our friendship? What, are you guys screwing or something?" Next thing I know Jacob's being pinned to the ground by Emmett, Quil, Paul _and_ Edward, and everyone was yelling.

"STOP!! Guys, get off him, he's not worth it. Jacob, I suggest you leave. NOW!"

"And what if I don't?" He glared at me.

"I've got shit on you that Billy would kill you for! You know that. Do you want him finding out about what you were _really_ doing last Summer?"

"Whatever, I'm going."

"We'll be stopping by later to see Billy. I want to hear his side of the story before going to Charlie. Keeping Bella from us was low man. Even for you."

"Sure Emmett. I'm going." He stalked off, muttering obscenities about me.

"So, _that_ was fun." I sighed and sat down next to Quil and Edward.


	23. Chapter 22

**CH. 22**

"So, what exactly happened with Jacob?"

"It was a misunderstanding Emmett."

"Oh! Just like the 'misunderstanding' that got you shot?!"

"Phil shot you? Damn B. Are you okay?"

"Fine Quil. I'm still alive right?"_ Unlike Renee_ I silently added.

"Yea, you are. The whole Jacob thing though, it wasn't a misunderstanding. Bella's too nice for her own good. Jacob got drunk and basically attacked her!"  
"He did not!"

"He had a broken beer bottle! Bella, he _cut_ you! Quil and I had to pull him off you, I thought he was going to kill or something!"

"Aww, Seth. I'm sorry you were so worried, Jacob didn't want to kill me. Thank you though, but really. You guys are making it sound worse than it really was. He was drunk, and stupid. We'd all had a few beers, he just had a lot more than us."

"Yea, and none of us hurt you!"

"Okay, fine! He's an ass. We're all agreed on that point. Let's play a game!"

Edward came and sat down next to me. He put his hand on my leg, absentmindedly stroking the scar Jacob gave me. A constant reminder of the night my best friend tried to force himself on me. I really was scared, but it all worked out in the end. I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"The past is the past. It can't hurt me, and none of it matters now. It all led to me being here, with you. That's all I care about." I kissed his cheek, and he replied.

"Just because it's the past, doesn't mean I have to like it. It doesn't mean I'm not going to get angry at the people who hurt you. I care about you. a lot, Bella. I don't like to see you in pain."

"Well, get used to it. I'm a major klutz!" He leaned in and I _swear_ we would've kissed, except Alice just had to interrupt.

"Let's play Truth or DARE!!" I groaned.

"Umm...actually, I don't feel well. I'm really tired, and my head hurts. I think I'm just gonna go home and crash for a while."

"But Bella-"

"No, Alice. Really. I'll play next time, I really don't feel like it. Hey Em...is Charlie gonna be there?"

"Nah Bells. He's at work. You're gonna have to talk to him sometime though."

"I know Em. I wil." I got all my stuff together and gave hugs and sometimes kisses to everyone in the group, promising to be back sometime soon. Edward insisted on walking me back to my car, and since I wanted him to, I didn't protest his protectiveness. He even offered to drie me home and stay with me while I slept. I declined, graciously, and watched him watching me as I drove away from First Beach.

I passed the police station on my way back home, and decided now was as good a time as any to talk with Charlie. There was the chance he'd be too busy, so maybe I wouldn't have too, but I decided to try. I really did want to apologize, so I pulled into the small parking lot. My reflection in the mirror was...odd to say the least. I had on my eyeliner and mascara still, but my hair was obviously 'beach hair'. Over my swimsuit I was wearing white shorts, a black cami and a light weight aqua colored zip up sweater and some flip flops. _Kind of odd for a police station, but I guess I look okay._ I got my bag, took a deep breath and exhaled as I stepped out of my car and began walking into the police station.


	24. Chapter 23

**CH. 23**

This isn't the first time I've been into a police station, but it _is_ the first time I've walked in to one, alone, and willingly. The other times, an officer was with me, and there was a 50:50 chance of me being handcuffed. This time, however, I'm just walking through the doors to talk to someone. I'm not in trouble, and I'm not getting anyone into trouble. It's a very interesting experience.

When I walked through the doors, the man at the front desk looked up at me. I could practically feel him undressing me with his eyes._ Gross!_ He wasn't _bad_ looking, for someone who was probably 10 years older than me! There was also a woman with brown curly hair and _way_ too much make-up on, sitting in one of the chairs in what looked like a waiting area.

"Hello ma'am. May I help you with something?" The officer asks in a less than professional tone.

"May I please speak with Chief Swan?" I ask sweetly.

"Well, the Chief is busy. Maybe _I_ can be of assistance?"

"Um...No thank you. I really need to speak with Charlie. He's who I'm looking for. If he's busy right now, I don't mind waiting for him."

"You're not from around here, are you?" This guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"No, not exactly. Do you think you could tell Chief Swan he has someone waiting?"

"What's your name darlin'?" _Ugh, gross!_ Just then, I heard a door opene. Out stepped Charlie, in his police uniform.

"Bella. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He looks so concerned for me, even though I yelled at him this morning.

"I'm sorry about this morning Charlie. I really am." A few tears fell down my cheek. "Please don't hate me, I didn't mean to make you mad, or to yell at you." He came out from behind the swinging door and enveloped me in a hug.

"I could _never_ hate you Bells. I love you. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He pulled out of the hug, and looked me in the eyes. "Let's go in my office and talk, okay? Darren, hold my calls."

When we got inside his cozy office, we each took a chair next to eachother. He moved his chair to face me.

"Bella, it's okay. Ya' know? Families fight a bit. We just had a little arguement. I know things before...weren't great with you. And I'm really sorry I couldn't find you and save you from it. I understand that you grew up with different rules. I'm just going to have to get used to that. I was just, really surprised, I guess."

"I'm sorry Charlie. I've never really had to be accountable for anything before. As long as I kept the house clean, and cooked dinner before Phil got home, I was left alone. When he would be gone for away games, I would leave. I spent 3 weeks away last Summer when Phil was at training camp, and Renee didn't even notice I was gone. This is all new to me too." I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and rested my head on top. I felt like I was falling apart_ and I was_. All the walls I'd constructed, to kee me from being hurt, were slowly crumbling. At any minute, they might just break all together.

"It's all new to me too. Emmett, is a handful, but he can take care of himself. He knows the rules, and doesn't break them. Well, he doesn't break the big ones. All I've usually gotta do is make sure Rose doesn't sleep over _too_ often, and that he's wearing clean clothes. Girls are different, I think. And I just, don't know how to even start talking to you. I'm not good with...emotions and stuff." He looked kind of embarrassed.

"Yea, Charlie. Girls are different." I giggled a bit. "But, I'm also not most girls. _I'm_ not good with emotions either. I'm mostly...just angry. Or scared. Not counting this weekend, I never cried. I'm still adjusting, and I promise I'll really try never to yell at you again. I didn't mean to, I'm just not good with arguments."  
"And, I'm sorry for starting it. It's just, I didn't exactly expect you to have tattoos. Dyed hair, maybe"

"I just-do you know hoe Renee died?"_ I have to start somewhere._

"I do, actually. After you called and said you got here, I called Crescent City PD and had them fax over the file. I, I am so sorry for what happened. All of it. Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No, not really. I know I should, but I'm not ready yet. Maybe someday, but there is some stuff I want you to know."

"Okay, Bells. I'm listening."


	25. Chapter 24

**CH. 24**

"First. My tattoos. They all _mean_ something to me. They're not just mindless permanent art. They're a reminder of the good, and bad. This one here" I showed him the symbol on the inside of my right arm "is a Native American symbol meaning 'forever bonded'. I met this group of guys last Spring Break. One of them had been my friend for years, and he brought his buddies to meet me. I was trying to stay away from Phil, and they let me crash with them. What you'd expect from a group of like 6 teenage guys and a girl, isn't what happened. Completely platonic. Just a group of friends hanging out. I taught them how to surf. We had so much fun. My best friend was sent to one of those 'Scared Straight' programs. He has to spend Spring Break in boot camp, and I would've been all alone if it weren't for them. I was actually happy. They all came back for 3 weeks during the Summer. One of them even brought his sister, so I wouldn't be the only girl. That's how much they cared about me. We spent every day together. A few days before they left, we decided to commemorate out friendship with a tattoo. We all got it, so we're linked, to that happy carefree summer we spent together. This one, on my hip. Yin and Yang. I'm the 'yin' and my best friend is the 'yang'. He moved away last year, after he graduated from high school. The initials are Josh's. The guy who got hurt with me during the mugging? He's got the same symbol, and my initials on him. If it weren't for him, I don't know if I would be alive right now. The one on y left wrist, here" I showed him a few stars "it's the constellation Pegasus. The nights when Phil would get mad and hit Renee, or me, and he'd be screaming. I could just look at my wrist and pretend I was outside, looking at the stars. I wanted so badly for a winged horse to come swooping down out of the sky and carry me away. I did the one on my ankle about a week ago. Right when I got out of the hospital the first time. I had to go back because I started getting dizzy though. It's the infinity symbol, but if you look closely, there's 2 dates. The night Renee died. You see, they all _mean_ something to me. It's my life."  
"Okay Bella. I get it now, and I'm sorry."

"You can stop saying 'sorry'. None of that was your fault."

"What about the one on your neck? Or the piercings?"

"Do you want the truth Charlie?"

"I'd like it, yes"

"My lip and navel..."I sighed "After Phil would hit us and pass out, I'd help Renee clean herself up. Even though most of the time, I was worse than her. She couldn't do it herself. We didn't keep asprin in the house. Phil didn't let us, so I'd finish whatever Phil had laying around, to help ease the pain and let me sleep. That's how I started drinking, and doing drugs. He's leave them laying around, and I needed a way to stop from hurting. One particularly..bad, night. I blacked out. I woke up at Josh's the next day. He told me I came over to his house, insisting on piercing my lip and navel. He didn't really suspect anything, because that's how the tattoos went. I'd go over to his house and drag him to a parlor. He knew I was drunk, but I'm really good at holding my alcohol, so he didn't realize the extent until we got back to his place and I passed out. I don't remember it, but that's what he says happened. I didn't usually black out though. I was usually responsible, when I was being reckless." I chuckled a bit, as did he. "And as for the tattoo on my neck...I'm not- I'm not ready, to tell you yet. I don't want to lie, but I don't think I _can _tell you the truth right now. I'm sorry" I buried my face in my knees and let my tears fall._ I can't seem to stop crying since I got here!_

"Hey, hey. Sweetie. Shhhhh..."He pulled me into his lap. "You've told me a lot. Thank you, for sharing. It means so much to me, that you're willing to let me in. I'm really thankful that you trust me with this. I'm always here, to talk. When you need to."

"Thanks" I whispered.

"So, I was just about to take my lunch break. Care to join me?"

"Yea, sure Charlie." And we left.


	26. Chapter 25

**CH. 25**

We went to a place called _The Lodge_ for lunch. Charlie led me in and greeted the hostess.

"Sue! Great to see you. I'd like you to meet someone. This is my daughter, Isabella. Bella, this is Sue Clearwater."

"Oh! Your Seth's mom!" _crap! I really just said that?!_

"You know Seth?"

"Yes ma'am. I ran into him today at First Beach. Great guy. Funny!"

"That he is." She sat us in a booth not too far away. "Someone'll be right with you for you order, but what can I get you to drink?" We both ordered tea, and she left to get them.

"Oh, Bella. Here's someone else I want you to meet. Leah! How are you?" The person walked up behind me.

"Good Charlie. And yourself?" She hadn't noticed me yet, _I'm not sure what to do!!_

"Great. I'd like you to meet my daughter-"  
"Bella?!" She screamed.

"Hey Lays!" I got up to give her a hug, which she strongly returned._ Emmett has nothing on this girl!_

"What-you're? Ooh! Okayyy..I knew you looked familiar, in a weird sort of way, when I met you. Never would've guessed it was because of Emmett and Charlie. Nice. So..."I sat back down. "What can I get you guys?" Charlie was looking at me questioningly, but still managed to order. We both got the chicken sandwich with fries. His had mustard and mayo _gross!! _on it, while mine had pickles and ketchup. _Yum!!_

"So, exactly how many people _do_ you know here?" He seemed a bit amused, but still completely flustered.

"You remember that group of kids from Spring Break and Summer?" I asked hesitantly.

"You mean your tattoo buddies? Yes, I remember."

"Well...they were kind of all from La Push. Leah was the 'sister' I told you about. Seth thought it would be cool to bring her. Small world huh?"

"Yea...small." He seemed to be thinking about something. "At least you've got a bunch of friends here!"

"Yep! Quil and I went cliff diving last Summer, but the ones down in La Push look _so_ much better. We're going as soon as I'm 100 percent...so, probably Friday!"

"Cliff diving?" He asked incredulously.

"Yea! It's fun!" I smiled at him, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. Charlie took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay...cliff diving...tattoos, piercings. 15..Fifteen! Why don't you tell me all about yourself. Hobbies, stuff like that. Let's get it all out, so I won't keep getting all these _wonderful_ surprises."  
"I'm sorry if I've upset you. I've never done anything _too_ illegal, and I don't do anything that would put me in any _real_ danger. CLiff diving is fun, and I've never known anyone who's gotten hurt."  
"No, it's okay Bella. You don't need to be sorry. It's just...surprising is all."  
"Okay, well...Isabella Marie Swan. Age 15. Born 13 September 1992. 5' 6'' 102lbs" _now_ "5 tattoos, 6 piercings...if you count the 2 in each ear, Favorite bands: AC/DC, Paramore, Relient K, Panic!, Gatsby..I just like music.Color: Blue or green. NO pink. I don't watch much TV, but I do like movies, and books. All kinds. Even though I can barely walk without fallinf over, I'm a great runner. I used to do track, and I won or at least placed in every meet. I dance, ballet and jazz mostly, I play guitar, drums, piano...some others but I'm not that good. I _love_ art Painting, drawing. It's like an escape. I entered a few competitions and got some scholarships for college. School is a hobby of mine I guess. Anything was better than going home. I skipped 3rd and 8th grade, so I'm a junior. Like Emmett...wonder how he's gonna like that? Hmm...anyway, I've got a 4.7 GPA since I took AP classes and they give you extra points for them. I was in a pre-college program in Phoenix, where I took 6 hours a semester with 3 during the summer, so I've got a bunch of college credits already...I'm a nerd, but it works for me! Umm...I love to surf, play volleyball, go cliff diving, bungee jumping and rock climbing. I'm a Junior member of the NRA. One of my teachers found out my slight passion for guns and she got me a pass to her club. I'm a decent shot with most weapons. Archery is fun too! I...well no offense, but I _HATE_ mustard and mayo. And onions! I love pizza, and I enjoy cooking and baking. I speak two...no three other languages besides English fluently, and I know enough to get by with some others. I want to travel when I'm done with my bachelors degree. Take a summer, maybe even a semester and go wherever. Then go back and either law school or med-school. Not sure yet. I got early acceptance to a few good schools, I'm just waiting on some, and comparing scholarship offers to see which one is the best choice...hmmmm...OH! I'm actually pretty random. So, I'm warning you now. My hair changes almost monthly. But, I can stop dying it if you want...it's usually cute though...Well, that's it I guess. A thorough briefing into the life of Me!" Charlie was sitting there, staring at me slack-jawed. "You okay there Charlie?"


	27. Chapter 26

**CH. 26**

"Umm..yea. Your hobbies are..."  
"Eclectic, odd, dumb...completely _not_ what you would want your daughter to be like?"

"NO! Bella...I was going to say interesting. You've done a lt, and have a good head on your shoulders. I'd like to talk more about the education thing later, if you don't mind?"  
"Not at all...but how about we eat first, then it's your turn to tell me about you!" He looked down in front of him, and noticed that sometime during my rant, Leah brought out our orders. We ate in relative silence, then when we'd both finished he began.

"Well...Charles Montgomery Swan. Born June 3rd 19-you don't need to know!" We both chuckled a bit there. "I played football in high school. I was your typical jock. Not into school, but I did well enough to graduate. Renee and I were high school sweethearts." He looked up at my, to gauge my reaction. I just smiled and nodded.

"What else?"

"We got married that summer. On the beach. I didn't go to college, and she got pregnant with Emmett right after. I worked in a garage until she was about 6 months along, then decided I needed a better job. I went to training and became a cop. It was nice. We moved into the house we're in now. My parents and hers helped a bit. She was never really happy. I could tell, but I didn't know what to do. She took care of the house and everything, then one day she just told me she was leaving. She wanted to take Emmett with her, but I was worried about him. She was a great Mom, when she was paying attention. Renee was always more of a free-spirit I guess. She let me keep him, and we never spoke again. Well...until she mailed me the letter about you 8 years later. I uh...I can't cook anything. I can do laundry, and that's about the extent of my household abilities. I just became Chief, oh...2 years ago I guess. I love my job. A friend of mine and I go fishing in La Push a lot. That's my main hobby. And collecting guns. They're in the basement. I'll show you later if you want? There's a range at the station we can shoot at?"  
"Yea. I'd love too actually." I smiled up at him.

"Great. Hmm...well I uh...I can't cook anything. I barbecue, but it's mostly take-out and pizza for us! But Em and I love to eat!"  
"I know that! And don't worry, I'm here, and I'll cook!!"  
"Heh...well other than that I guess the only other thing is that I'm the proud father of 2 wonderful children."

"You're really great, you know that Charlie?" He blushed a bit from my comment.

"Come on kid. Let's go." He got up and laid some money on the table. I found Leah and gave her my cell number, then promised to see her later in the week. I liked that I learned a little about Charlie.


	28. Chapter 27

**CH. 27**

On our way back to the station, I decided to throw Charlie a curve ball.

"Hey, Charlie? How do you feel about Emmett and Rosalie dating?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I think it's great. That girl keeps him in line!" _Just what I thought._

"And how long have they been dating?"

"Since they were...14 or 15, why?"

"How would you feel about me...dating...Edward?"

"Edward Cullen?" He asked me.  
"Yes sir" I replied in my most innocent voice.

"Well...he's a good kid, I guess. Did he ask you out?"  
"No, not exactly. But I'm pretty sure he's going to, and I _really_ want to be able to say 'yes' and have you be okay with it. I really like him."

"Well, it's fine with me. I am glad you asked though."  
"I respect your opinion Charlie. I want to try this whole 'parent' thing I've heard so much about. I've heard rumors that it requires the daughter to ask permission from the father to date...but it could all be a ruse," I jested "What do you think?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"Well" he laughed "I _have_ heard of that. And you do, have my permission. For Edward." We both laughed as he pulled into the station. I got out and hugged him.

"Thank you Charlie."

"No problem kiddo. I'll be home at 4:30. If you're not gonna be there, leave a note."  
"K!" I went home and showered and changed before calling Emmett.

"Hey Em! Who's gonna be coming over for dinner tonight?" I asked him. A bunch of shouting later I found out Emmett, Alice, Edward, Seth _and_ Quil would be joining Charlie and I for dinner. I had Emmett tell them _not_ to talk about Jacob or Billy at all while they were here, since I didn't want to have to tell Charlie just yet. They all agreed, and said they'd be over later. I began planning dinner after I hung up.

Seven people were going to be eating here tonight. If I was being honest, it was more like 10 or 11 since Emmett and the Quileutes ate double their share! The meal I was planning would require me to make a run to the market, and luckily I had time to do it! I got back from the store at the same time as Charlie. He helped me unload while I told him about the extra people joining us.

"What, are we running a teen shelter or something!" He joked. "It's okay though. Emmett and his friends are always coming over. I don't mind, and you're cooking. As long as you can handle it?"

"I'll be fine Charlie. I think it'll be fun!" Charlie sat down in the living room while I ran upstairs to put my plan into motion.


	29. Chapter 28

**CH. 28**

I took 2 aprons out of the drawer I put them in and ran downstairs to Charlie. I threw the more 'manly' one at him, and laughed at his shocked and confused expression.

"Come on! Time to learn the inner workings of a kitchen!" I said as I pulled him up off the couch.

"Wha- I- NO, Bella. I can't even boil _water_ without messing something up!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I'm gonna teach you! Don't worry, it'll be fine. Please?" I gave him puppy dog eyes to rival Alice's.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

An hour later we were laughing and joking _AND_ cooking a wonderful meal in the kitchen. I heard the door open and footsteps coming in the house.

"Bella!" Emmett called._ boys..._

"We're in here Em!" I called back.

"We?" He asked as he entered. "Oh, hey Dad. You're cooking?" He laughed "And wearing an apron! Dude!!"

"Ha Ha Emmett. She forced me! But nothing's burnt yet Thank You!" He said smugly.

"Wow, Bella. You got Charlie to cook! Awesome!!" Alice came and gave us both hugs squealing like a little kid._ So hyper!_

"You guys wanna set the table for me? 7 people. It'll be ready soon!" I asked, knowing they would comply. As Emmett got out the plates and utensils I locked eyes with Edward for a minute, and smiled. He did too. I'll admit, I was a bit nervous about seeing him after our confessions to each other, but I think it'll all work out. I broke eye contact and went back to finishing up dinner, and Edward left to the dining room. I figured Charlie could use a break by now.

"So, everything is about done. The bread just needs another minute. You can go sit down if you want." I offered.

"I'll stay until it's all done. Besides, it's a bunch of food. You'll need help carrying it in!"  
"Thanks Charlie!"

When the bread was done, I cut it and placed it in a bowl, with a towel on top to keep it fresher. Then I grabbed it, and al the stuff for the salad while Charlie carried in the pasta and sauce. I had to run back into the kitchen to get the pitcher of tea I made earlier and we were ready to eat. After everyone had been sered and began eating Charlie spoke.

"So...pretty good huh Emmet? It's not poisoned _and_ I didn't start any fires!"  
"yea, it's great Dad." Emmett didn't talk much when he was eating, I'd already learned that.

"Wonderful Charlie. I knew you were lying when you said you couldn't cook. You just didn't want to admit it!" Alice joked with him.

"It was all Bella. She told me what to do"  
"Nope Charlie. I gotta agree with Alice here, You did a great job!"

"Thanks kid...SO. Quil?" He waited for Quil to look up at him.

"Yes sir?"  
"What's this I hear about you taking Bella cliff diving?" He asked good naturedly.

Everyone laughed, when Quil nearly choked on his food. Other wonderful conversations ensued. All-in-all, it ended up being a pretty good impromptu dinner party.


	30. Chapter 29

**CH. 29**

We went go kart racing in Port Angeles on Monday. I won two races!! It was so much fun. THe we just spent the day together, hanging at the mall. We were in the food court when Alice decided to bring up the dreaded subject of school!

"So, Bella. You're a Sophomore with me right? You skipped 3rd?"  
"Umm...actually Alice, I skipped 6th too, so I'm a junior, with Emmett." I replied sheepishly.

"WHAT!? Nooo...Bella! We were supposed to have classes together!-_sigh_-Well, that's okay! We still have lunch! I'm taking Junior level AP English, so I have lunch with the upperclassmen!!"  
"OH! I'll be in AP English too! Maybe we'll have it together? And there's always the electives!" I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yep! So...I know it's still a long ways away, but...what do you want to do for your Sweet 16?! It _has_ to be awesome!!" I could tell Alice was already mentally preparing it.

"What? Wait...you're only 15, and you're a Junior? Wow, Emmett, your sister' smart!" Rosalie commented. I blushed.

"I know! She's like a genius, plus she's good at like everything! At least I'm pretty sure I'm still better than her at sports!"  
"Depends on the sport Em." I boasted, teasingly.

"Seriously? What sports do you play?"  
"Volleyball, I surf and Rock Climb. I mostly do extreme sports...ya' know, the whole danger adrenaline thing?! But, I _am_ pretty good at basketball, and I'm sure I could beat all of you in a race!"

"Hmmm...Wait, you trip all the time, and you're telling me you run?"

"Yep! Placed 1st in almost all of my track meets! It's weird, but when I run, I have great balance!"

"Well, I'm pretty fast too...I might just have to race you!" Edward whispered in my ear, sending chills up my spine.

"I'm game if you are. Just don't feel too bad when you get beat by a girl!" I said back, locking my gaze with his. After we were done eating and shopping Emmett and I decided to spend the night at the Cullen's.

Esme and Carlisle weren't home, they were spending the night in Seattle then Esme was doing something at the hospital with Carlisle the next day, so we had a small party! _I mean seriously, no parents for over 24 hours, what do they expect?_The Quileute boys and Leah came over along with a few people from school. I met a nice quiet girl named Angela and her boyfriend Ben. I really hope I have some classes with them. The party didn't get too out of hand, and everyone was gone by 3am. Tuesday morning we cleaned up the house, removing all evidence of our shenanigans. We ended up having to Superglue one of Esme's vases back together!

Rule # 3 of parties- NO football in the house!! After that I had to go to the hospital to have my stitches removed, and Edward insisted on driving me. At 11:30 we were pulling out of the driveway in his shiny silver Volvo. Carlisle was waiting for us in his office, along with Esme. He took out all my remaining stitches and told me to just be careful not to re-open the wound. I was so happy, so was Edward apparently.

"I think this calls for a celebration! Would you care to join me for lunch my dear?" He asked me in such a formal tone, I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Oh my, Edward you are so corny!" His face fell a bit "But, yes. I would love to. Thank you" I took his outstretched hand. "Where to?"

"It's a surprise." He answered me cryptically. I pouted and got in the car. He shut my door chuckling a bit, and drove off.


	31. Chapter 30

**CH. 30**

He started heading away from every ting familiar.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked, he didn't answer, but pulled off the road and stopped the car.

"We're here!" I looked around.

"Okay, but where is 'here' because, I was expecting food...and I'm not about to eat a pine cone!" I joked.

"No, Bella. No pine cones. Just a short walk."  
"You want me to HIKE? Edward...where's the food. I'm hungry" I whined.

"Trust me okay?" He looked so...cute! "It's not far, and I'll be there with you to catch you. Besides, what do you think is in the bag?" He questioned. Then I noticed he had a black sack slung over his shoulder..._Maybe he planned this?_

"Oh, so you just _knew_ I was gonna say yes?"

"I hoped my dear. Now come on!" He gently pulled my hand towards the trees. He led us down a small trail, then we ventured off to the right. After I stumbled a few times he stopped and turned to look at me. "Okay, so this is the surprise. I need you to close your eyes. Don't worry." He came close enough to me that I could feel his cool breath on my neck. "I won't let you fall." He was whispering directly into my ear, and when he pulled away his teeth gently grazed my earlobe, sending my heart into overdrive.

"I trust you Edward. I don't know why, but I do." I closed my eyes and felt his arms snake their way around my waist. "Lead the way!" He gently urged me forward as he steered me towards this surprise. After a few more steps I could tell we were in a clearing. It was brighter here, and I wanted so badly to open my eyes. As if reading my mind Edward told me to do just that.

"Open you eyes my beautiful Bella." When I did I saw that we were standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. A small brook off to the side provided a faint rushing water sound, and the birds singing only added to its beauty. There were small white and purple flowers scattered about. It was perfect.

"Edward" I gasped "This is magnificent! How did you find this?" I asked. His hands were still firmly planted on my hips so I grabbed them and crossed them around me, pulling myself into a backwards hug. I leaned into his chest, just reveling in the closeness. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. "Thank you Edward. This is wonderful."

Our eyes met, and slowly he leaned down to kiss me. Everything else faded away in that moment. The second I felt that spark as our lips met, I knew. _I love this guy_. I was vaguely aware of him turning me so we faced each other. I heard a small _thunk_ then his arms were wrapped securely around my waist, while my hands wrapped themselves in his messy bronze hair, pulling him even closer to me. I don't know how long that kiss lasted, but it wasn't long enough. All too soon he was pulling away so we could both catch our breath. He leaned down so our foreheads were touching.

"Wow" He took the words right out of my mouth, although I don't think I could've said anything. I was still too stunned.

"Breathe my Bella." Air suddenly filled my lungs as I inhaled a huge breath. I hadn't even noticed I stopped breathing. _Oh great, here comes my blush!_ All Edward did was chuckle.


	32. Chapter 31

**CH. 31**

Lunch was...amazing. Edward packed ham and cheese sandwiches and a small blanket in the bag. He also brought his iPod and some speakers so we had music. He even thought to bring Capri-Sun and cookies!! He's fantastic. We talked a lot. I basically told him everything I told Charlie during lunch before. _It's like a patern, I spill most of my lifestory to a guy over lunch..._

"Well, Now it's your turn!! I wanna know all about Mr. Edward Cullen!"

"Hmm...Edward Anthony Cullen. Born March 3rd 1990. I play piano and varsity football. I love skiing, swimming and running. I do think we should race sometime."(_kiss_)  
"I don't think you could handle loosing to a girl Cullen." (_kiss_)

"As long as that girl is you (_kiss_) I think I'd be okay with it. Besides, I'm always happy to just be around you. It's like you complete me Bella. I think...I think I'm falling in love with you Isabella Swan." He was looking right into my eyes when he said this, I felt like he could see my soul.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, that's a good thing because I'm pretty sure I've already fallen for you." I was going to say more, but his lips crashing down on mine stopped me. All thoughts in my head disappeared, except one: _I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!_

He gently laid me down on my back, and placed himself on top of me. All his weight was supported by his arms, which were on either side of me. My hands tangled in his wonderfully messy hair, keeping him close to me. I felt his tongue glide along my lower lip, asking for entrance, to which I immediately complied. We battled for dominance, and in the end he won. I _may_ have let him, but I would _always_ let him win if it meant he kissed me like this. It was _amazing_. Pure Bliss.

He broke the kiss much too soon, but his lips never left my skin. He trailed fiery hot kissed down my jaw and neck as I struggled to regain my breath. As soon as I had evened out my breathing his lips came crashing down to mine once more. My skin felt like it was on fire! His left hand found mine in his hair, and he entwined our fingers. He took both my hands in his, and held them securely above my head._ Oh, so he likes to be in control_. I let him _think_ he was...when in reality I knew it was all me. Sometimes you gotta give your man something! Just to make him happy. And at that moment, I think I would've done anything for him, but he was the kind of guy that wouldn't put me in that position. He knew that right now, all we were going to do was kiss. All too soon he broke our embrace, and I immediately pouted. This earned me a hearty chuckle from the Greek god hovering above me. I could feel the vibrations in his chest, and I giggled too. He looked directly at me, and his eyes were smouldering with intense passion, and yes...love.

"I love you Bella Swan. More than you can possibly comprehend."

"I love you more Edward."

"Never!" And he kissed me again, trying to prove it. When we broke I couldn't resist shouting

"I do!"

"No, I do!!" He said back. I pushed him off of me playfully and got up on my knees, to look him straight in the eye. I poked him in the chest as I maturely stuck out my tongue and said

"No ME!!" And that's how we spent the next 2 hours. Arguing and giggling about which one of us loved the other more. The day could not have been more perfect. _Like I said...Bliss._


	33. Chapter 32

**CH. 32**

The rest of the week went by fast. We mad a trip to Seattle to go to the zoo, and a concert, then basically just hung out a lot. Edward and I decided not to tell anyone about 'us' yet. Until we could be 100 percent positive that being together was something we wanted, and truthfully, I liked our relationship how it was. No outside influences. Just us.

On Wednesday morning, Emmett and I went to the Black's house. Jacob wasn't there _thankfully_ and we had a chat with Billy. He told us he knew about Renee leaving, and being pregnant, but she begged him not to say anything.

"She was afraid if Charlie knew, he'd make her stay. She really wanted to get out of Forks, so I promised not to say anything" He told us. His eyes were sad. "I went to check up on you guys a lot. I figured if I couldn't tell Charlie about you, I could at least make sure you were doing okay. I know, it wasn't right, but you have to understand. Renee was just as much my friend as Charlie. Maybe even more. She was like my sister. I never suspected anything was wrong with Phil, otherwise I _wouldn't_ have let you stay with him. I promise you that B. I love you like my own kid. I just wanted to respect your mother's wishes. I'm sorry about everything."

"I love you Uncle Billy, I do. But...I don't want to lie to Charlie. And, I don't know what to tell him. I know it'll hurt him, a lot, if he finds out you knew about me. Emmett and I wanted to hear your side first, and I get that you wanted to help Renee. I just, don't know where to go from here. I told Charlie I knew some of the kids from here, but I never mentioned Jacob. I'm sure he's at least a little suspicious. It's up to you, how we proceed."

"I think, maybe I should tell him. He'll hate me, but I've hated lying to him all this time." Billy looked so defeated. I know he was just trying to help Renee. I get it.

"We'll go with you Billy. Bella and I don't want Charlie to loose his best friend. Even if we are all a little mad with you right now."

That night Billy came over, and we all talked. For a long time. And there was yelling...lots of yelling. Eventually Charlie calmed down, and decided that he accepted Billy's role in my life.

"You know _everyone_ don't 'cha Bells? What's next...you and the principal used to go surfing together?" He joked.

"Well now that you mention it..." We all burst out laughing. _I think they'll be okay..._

Thursday night Edward took me out to an Italian place in Port Angeles. It was sweet. We decided to tell everyone we were together Friday morning, before we all went to First Beach. We were going cliff diving!! Alice and Jasper were out and Emmett and Rose were too, so we didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us. Edward dropped me off at home, and kissed me goodnight, but I really didn't want him to leave.

"Do you maybe wanna come in and watch a movie?" I asked him hopefully.

"I would love to."

Edward stayed over so often he had clothes here. We both changed into less date-like clothing and settled down to watch a movie. I snuggled into his side, and he wrapped his arm around me. That's how we fell asleep, and that's how we still were the next morning when Emmett woke us up.


	34. Chapter 33

**CH. 33**

"Dude what the hell? Get off my sister!!" Emmett's booming voice yelled in my ear. I could feel Edward try to get off the couch gently, so as not to wake me, but he failed.

"Emmett! Go away! We're trying to sleep!!" I yelled at my oaf of a brother.

"You're up?" Edward asked me.

"Yea, come on...guess we should just get up and tell Emmett." I opened my eyes to see an amused Edward standing next to an angry Emmett.

"Tell me what?! What were you doing with her Edward?"

"Emmett...calm down! We just fell asleep watching a movie!!" I yelled at him, and threw the pillow I was holding at his head. He didn't even have time to duck. "And besides..." I went and stood next to Edward, taking his hand in mine "we're kinda dating." I smiled at him. Emmett's expression was a mixture of anger and happiness.

"Wh-" He took a big breath and let it out. "Okay then...for how long?"

"Ummm...I'm gonna say since we went to the beach...but maybe Monday is better. That's when we went on our first 'date'."

"Okay. Is this what you want Bella?"

"Of course Emmett. I really really like him...I _love_ him." Emmett's eyes widened when he heard me say I loved Edward.

"Okay, Edward." He looked my _boyfriend_ in the eye "If you hurt her, I hurt you. Got it? And you need to tell Charlie."

"Of course Emmett. Hell, If I hurt her, I'll _let_ you hurt me. I don't intend on doing anything to mess this up."

"And Charlie kind of already knows. Well, he's okay with us dating...I asked after we went to the beach, to make sure before anything happened." Edward looked down at me and kissed my forehead, while Emmett groaned and went into the kitchen. I smiled up at my personal god and kissed him properly, just as the front door burst open to reveal our other friends.

Alice and Jasper were both staring with grins on their face, almost as if they expected this. Rosalie looked a little shocked, but happy none the less.

"Finally!!" Alice screamed, as she ran to tackle me in a hug. Jasper just smiled at us.

"So, how'd Emmett take it?" Rosalie asked.

"Umm...better than I expected? He's in the kitchen. DO you mind..." She just smiled and went to comfort her boy.

"SO!" Alice asked all chipper "how long? I _know_ you didn't just get together last night!"

"Ummm...well the day at the beach was when we told each other how much we liked each other. But Monday was kind of our first date. We had lunch!"

"A WEEK!! Bella!! It's been a week and you didn't _tell_ us!?"

"We wanted to make sure...so we didn't mess up the whole friendship thing." I looked around for Edward, hoping he could save me from the crazy pixie, but he was no where to be found.

"Awww...Bella!! You're gonna be my new sister!! YAY!! We need to go shopping now!!"

"S-sister?! Huh...we're not married!"

"Yes, true. But you will be eventually. I can tell!"

"Okay, Alice. I trust you..(_not_).hey! Let's go find everyone else!!"

We went into the kitchen to see Jasper and Edward talking, and Rosalie sitting on Emmett's lap whispering in his ear. When we entered the room Alice went to Jasper and I went to Edward. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned into him. I noticed Emmett didn't look too uncomfortable with it. I'm glad too, his opinion is important to me too.


	35. Chapter 34

**CH. 34**

Telling everyone about Edward and I wasn't as horrible as I thought. Even Quil and Seth were okay with it. They were always the most protective Quileute boys of me. Edward and I jumped the cliff together, as did Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice. Well...the first time. After that it was a free for all. We had so much fun just hanging out! Leah came too! We ended up having a bonfire to end the evening with. Edward and I curled up together under a blanket, and Jasper brought out his guitar and started playing a song. When he was done I asked if I could play something.

"If you want Bella. I didn't know you played..." A small smile played accross his face.

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me. The boys have heard me a bit tho."

"Hell yes! B is awesome on the piano and kick-ass on the guitar!" Seth complimented me.

I blushed and started playing a favorite song of mine. I wrote it when Josh came back from boot camp. I was so happy to see him again, but sad to know that we only had one more semester together before he graduated and left. It's a bittersweet song.

When I was done the circle was quiet. "Was it really that bad guys?"

"NO!" They all said. "It was good. Did you write it?"

"Yea...So, thanks Jazz. Here ya' go" I gave him back the guitar and stood up. "I'm gonna go for a walk. You wanna come Edward?" I looked down at him and held out my hand. He took it and we walked away from the group. I heard Emmett yell to us to keep all our clothes on! Edward laughed picked me up in his arms and began running down the beach.

"I wanted to get away from them. I love you." He kissed me passionately. I was still in his arms, and the kiss was fantastic. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. Like we were made for each other. He was tender and sweet, but at the same time there was an urgency behind it. Pure passion. Wonderful!

--

The weekend passed without anything big happening. We told Charlie, officially, about Edward and I. He was still fine with it. He just gave Edward the same warning Emmett had. _Men!_ Sunday night I was completely nervous. My school records had been sent ahead, and Monday I would have to speak with someone about my schedule, then I would be starting at Forks High.

_Great...notice the sarcasm?_

After a long phone call with Edward I took a shower and picked out some clothes for the next day. Then I laid down in bed, to try and get some sleep. Unfortunately the nightmares I'd had the nights I didn't accidentally fall asleep with Edward came back full-force. This one was different, but no less threatening. I woke up at 4:00 screaming. This time I _did_ wake up Emmett though. He came running into my room asking me what was wrong. All I could do was cry, then run to the bathroom to throw up. It's my usual reaction to the nightmares. Emmett looked concerned for me, but I assured him I was fine. He went back to his room, promising to be up early so he could go to school with me and wait with me while I got my schedule. He's a wonderful big brother. To thank him I decided to make breakfast. I knew Charlie would enjoy it too.


	36. Chapter 35

**CH. 35**

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. I was making a french toast casserole. It tastes wonderful. I got the bread soaked in the egg dip, then layered it in a pan with sausage. Then I poured the rest of the egg mix over it, and set it in the fridge to soak. I started cutting up pieces of fruit and I took out the bacon. I put the french toast in the oven and the bacon in a frying pan on the stove. As I was cooking it Emmett came down. I gave him some fruit and a glass of juice as I finished making his plate.

"Here ya' go Em. Bacon and french toast casserole." I tried to act cheery, but I'm not sure he bought it.

"Are you okay Bella? You really scared me this morning."

"I'm okay Em. Just nightmares." I turned from him to wash the dishes. I didn't want him seeing the tears in my eyes. This particular nightmare really bothered me.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"N-no." My voice cracked and he heard. He got up from his chair and started to come over to me before I stopped him. "Wait! Emmett, I'll tell you...but just stay there okay? And, don't say anything until I'm done? And promise not to hate me...okay?"

"Okay Bells. But, I'll _never_ hate you."

"I know you think that now Emmett...but you don't know."

"You can tell me anything."

"Okay but...don't tell Charlie. I'm afraid of how he'd react okay?"

"Sure...but no matter what, we'll both always love you."

"Well...growing up Renee never smiled. Then when I was 8 she met Phil. He was visiting Florida but when it was time for him to go back to California Renee followed. He wasn't nice, at all. He hit us. A lot. And I took it, because no matter how much it hurt, Renee was happy. She actually smiled.

Can you imagine...being 8 years old and the first time you see your Mom smile, it's because of some guy. I promised myself I'd do anything to keep her happy, and that meant taking his abuse. He'd lock me in the closet sometimes, and not let us eat a lot. He didn't want us fat. When I was 12 he started having sex with me. That's what the tattoo on my neck is for. He took something from me, and my 12 year old mind couldn't process it, so I figured 'he took something, then I'll add something'. I know it was dumb, but I didn't know how to cope. Sometimes he'd bring a friend. I'm sure Renee knew, but she never said anything. He started hitting her more, and she just...became an empty shell. She stopped working,and gave up. I found out I was pregnant about a week before Renee died. I stopped smoking and drinking. I knew I'd have to leave so Phil didn't kill my baby." I was crying a lot by now "As much as I didn't want to be a mom at 15, I knew I couldn't kill the baby. I was scared, I didn't know what to do so I told Renee. She was pissed. She confronted Phil. She said she was kicking him out and we were going to the police. She said that the baby was proof. Even if no one believed us about the abuse, he was still a 26 year old man who got a 15 year old girl pregnant. Consensual or not, it was still illegal. Well...Phil freaked. He killed her. I tried to stop him. I ran upstairs to get my phone and call the cops, but he threw me down the stairs. Then when he came back with his gun, I tried to stop him from shooting her. He shot me in the stomach and then shot Renee in the head. He was about the shoot me again, but he heard the sirens and ran away. I passed out and woke up the next day in the hospital. I had a miscarriage while I was there. I didn't want my baby to die. I'm a horrible person. It's my fault Renee is dead, and my baby..." I sank down to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees. "Please don't hate me. I was scared, and I made a stupid decision. Please don't...I don't think I could take it if you and Charlie hated me. But, it's okay if you do. I can leave..." I was cut off by Emmett wrapping his arms around me gently.  
"Bella...I love you. So does Charlie. I'm so _so_ sorry you had to go through all that. But we'll always be here for you. None of that was your fault. It was all him."

"I'm sorry Emmett..." I hugged him tighter, then I heard and saw Charlie come in the kitchen. There were tears in his eyes, and I'm sure he heard at least part of what I told Emmett. He kneeled down next to Emmett and me, and took me from his arms. He hugged me tighter than I knew was possible, but it didn't even hurt.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. If I could have prevented all of that, I would. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's okay Charlie. It's not your fault." I said, while still crying. "I made breakfast...you guys should eat. I need to change. I start school today." I said meekly, getting out of Charlie's arms.

"You don't have to go today, you can start tomorrow if you want." Charlie suggested.

"No, I'm going today. I've been out of school for over 2 weeks. Gotta go back sometime!" I put on a happy facade and went upstairs to change, and get ready for the day.


	37. Chapter 36

**CH. 36**

_Damn it!! _I've been trying _so_ hard not to let anyone know how much every thing's been bothering me lately...Well...I just have to put the happy face back on! _Hehehe...I just thought about 'Man of the House' where the cheer coach is telling Tommy Lee to show his happy face! Love that movie!_

Alice graciously offered -_cough-forced-cough_- to pick out my clothes, so I didn't have to worry about that. I washed my face, trying to make it look like I _hadn't _just broken down in front of my father _and_ brother. I'm glad I woke up extra early today. I put on some eyeliner and mascara, then cherry chap stick and put my hair in a pony tail. I left out my bangs, that I then straightened, and some face framing pieces. I put on the outfit Alice was having me wear and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was in A purple tank dress with mini green and purple flowery wedge heels that had ribbons tying around my ankle. I decided to put on a green headband and some earrings Alice bought me. I wanted to look nice for today, but not dressy. I was just getting done when Emmett called from downstairs.

"You ready Bells?"

"Yea Em. Let me get my bag. Meet you outside?" My response was the door closing downstairs. I went outside and got into Emmett's monster Jeep. We decided to ride together today, but I'd definitely be bringing my own car the rest of the year. I can barely get in and out of that thing! He had to help me in!

"You sure you wanna go to school today? You could stay home?" Emmett was looking at me cautiously.

"I'm fine, okay? Just...let's get to school! I've still gotta get my schedule!" I was acting excited. Truthfully I was horribly nervous, and _a little_ excited. New school, where I've got friends and a brother so I'm not alone! What's not to like? We made it to school in no time! I've never driven _that_ fast in something so big and high off the ground. It's different, and fun! Emmett parked in the student parking and as I unbuckled my seat belt he opened my door and helped me out. Except...it wasn't Emmett. It was Edward!! I gave him a huge hug, ignoring the stares from the few others outside.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to welcome you to school properly, and I figured I could wait for you to get your schedule, then show you around with Emmett...if that's okay?"

"It's more than okay boyfriend..."I gave him what I thought would be a light kiss, but he deepened it. Not that I'm complaining. When he pulled back, I noticed Emmett was with Rose, and Alice and Jasper were no where to be found. I called to him, saying we'd be in the office, and he just waved. Too distracted by the blonde beauty in front of him.

Edward took my hand and started leading me to the front office. On the way we passed Angela and Ben. I waved and said 'hi', they returned the greeting. Once inside the office, I was greeted by an oerly cheerful Mrs. Cope, who was ogling Edward shamelessly. She pointed us towards the counselor, who would make my schedule. The counselor, Ms. Washington, allowed Edward to sit in the room with me while we made my schedule. I had a lot of elective classes because I was advanced in Phoenix, and they had 10 classes a semester, so I was ahead. That meant I got to take I loved it, and we ended up with a lot of classes together. I hoped I'd have some with everyone else too! when we were done, I had a schedule I liked a lot. I had 4 classes plus lunch with Edward, and at least one with Alice. He wouldn't tell me who was in my other classes, or which ones he was in with me.

"I want it to be a surprise Bella! Come on...just think about how much fun the anticipation's going to be!" No matter how much I wanted to sock him right then, I had to admit, silently of course, that he did have a point. Emmett was waiting for us when we came out of the office, with Alice, Jazz, and Rose too! Alice let loose a loud screech when she saw the accessories I paired with my outfit, she approved!

This brought some unwanted attention my way, add that to the fact I was new, _and_ hanging with The Cullen's, Hales and Emmett _plus_ Edward had his arm around my waist. Especially since no one knew who I was, and or that I was coming. I was sure the be the center of attention in this small school for the rest of the day, at least! _Not exactly what I wanted!!_ We still had about 15 minutes until class started, and I wanted to see the school so everyone decided to show me. They pointed out the obvious (cafeteria, gym) and also showed me where a few of my classes were, and my locker. Edward promised that he'd walk me to all my classes though, so I didn't have to worry about getting lost. Alice and Rose filled me in on 'essential' gossip, while Emmett made sure to tell me the guys to watch out for. Apparently Mike Newton was a dog, and Tyler was too. I had Edward though, so why would I need to worry? I got a lot of strange looks throughout the tour. Mostly from girls when they noticed my hand entwined with Edward's.

"They don't like that we're holding hands." I pointed out when we passed a group of girls.

"Who love?" Edward asked as he kissed my temple.

"Everyone!" I whispered.

"They're just jealous. No worries Bella. Edward never dated before, he's probably turned down 3/4 of the girls in this school. And besides, you look ah-mazing today, thank you!" Alice pitched in. I was about to respond, but was cut off by the bell. Signaling the start of my first day at Forks.

"Come on love! You have this class with me! Bye everyone!"

"Bye!!" I proceeded to follow Edward into my AP US History class.

* * *

**AN: **_Please read?! _**So, I have 2 choices with this story. I can either end it soon-ish and have a sequel which will be about 25 chapters OR add those 25-ish chapters to this one.  
I'd rather do the sequel one b/c it works out better for me, but I know a lot of people don't like sequels. What do you think? One of them is going to happen. If it's the sequel, there will be about a 5 day break then I'll start the new story, but with making it into one long one, I'llprobably still have a 2-3 day break and I'll make it less detailed since I don't want the story to have 60 chapters...SO-2 Stories, detailed, 5 day break OR-1 story, Long, but less detailed, 3 day break. YOU TELL ME?!**

Thanks for all the reviews and comments. Really helps, and I'm glad you're reading and enjoying!!

XOXO


	38. Chapter 37

**CH. 37**

Edward stopped me in the hall before we went into class to give me a wonderful, but still somewhat school appropriate, kiss. When we entered the room I noticed about 1/2 the students were there already. Edward took me up to the teacher and I told him my name, and showed him my schedule to prove I was in the class. He decided to be evil and make me introduce myself after the bell rang. Edward stayed by my side, thankfully.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan. I just moved here from California." The class was silent for a second before a nasally voice spoke up.

"Why are you and Eddie holding hands? You just met him today...don't be a slut"

"Actually _Lauren_. Bella and I have known each other for a while. Our parents are friends, and I should be allowed to hold my girlfriend's hand if I want to." Edward said back.

"I've never met you before...and your last name is Swan? Is Emmett you cousin or something?"  
"No, actually. Emmett's my brother. And like I said, I _moved_...from California before Spring Break. Edward and his family used to live there ya' know?" I decided to let them think what they wanted from that statement. Either they'd think we'd been dating for a while and I moved here to be with him, or they'd make something completely unrealistic up. I didn't really care. Just then I noticed Angela and Ben were in this class.

"Hey Angela! I'm so glad we ended up having a class together!"

"Me too Bella!" Ang said. We smiled at each other and Edward and I took seats near her. The whole class was not-so-silently whispering about how I knew Angela too, but luckily the teacher started the lesson.

After class ended the teacher gave us time to talk.

"Spring Break just ended, and I don't expect you to pay attention anyway. Just keep the noise level down!" Everyoen in the class turned around and changed seats to talk to their friends. I turned to Angela and asked her about her break, she and Ben spent most of it together. I noticed a few people around us eavesdropping, so I made sure not to say anything I wanted kept private. We compared schedules and we had Art, English Lunch and Gym together.

"Hey Edward. Angela is in my Art class, so you don't have to walk me. I don't want you being late to your class." I turned to him, trying to gauge his reaction. He looked like he was trying not to smile.

"Do you not _want_ me to walk you to class my Bella?"  
"Of course not Edward. I would love it, I just don't want you getting into trouble because of me!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and saw Angela grinning a little from her seat next to us.

"Well, I'm walking with you to Art, if you and Angela don't mind?"  
"I'm game if Ang. is. I don't know how she feels about you though. She might hate you...you never know!" I joked with him. He feigned hurt, while Angela laughed and said he could only come with us if he promised to be on his best behavior!

"Of course Angela! I'm shocked you would insinuate otherwise!" We joked the rest of the period, until class was over. The three of us walked to the Art room, and Angela went to a table next to Ben. I saw Alice and Jasper come in a little later. Edward was still in the room, waiting for the teacher with me when Emmett and Rosalie came in too.

"Edward, are you going to take your seat? And...oh, who is this?" He asked, gesturing to me.

"This is Isabella Swan, she'll be in this class with us." _So, I have Art with ALL my friends!! YAY!! (not sarcasm for once!)_

The teacher, Mr. Gabriel **(A/N:my stoner art teacher from Junior High) **looked at my schedule, then told me to sit where ever I wanted. Edward and I took a table to ourselves. There were 8 tables, but only 12 people in the class. I didn't know the other 3 girls, but the guy was Mike Newton.

"Okay class, new student, Isabella Swan."

"Bella" Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and I _all_ corrected him. "Sorry" I muttered.

"Okay, _Bella,_ it seems you already know most of the class, but brief introduction anyway please, since _I_ do not know you. If you don't mind?"  
"Bella Swan. Emmett's sister. Junior. Moved from California." I blushed and sat down.

"Well, free period. You'll be starting on a project tomorrow, I just need to decide what I want you to do. Don't get loud, and please don't leave. I'm _trusting_ you...wait! I don't think I can leave _two_ Swans unattended...hmmmm"  
"Oh, you don't have to worry Mr. Gabriel. From what I've heard, I'm nothing like Emmett." I smiled brightly at the teacher, and my brother. Letting him know I still loved him.

"Okay, well...I'm leaving. But I could be back at any time to check up on you!" He left us with that ever-so-frightening warning.

"OH! So, what should we do! No teacher for a whole class!! I say Truth or Dare!" Alice suggested, and everyone agreed. The girls were Jessica, Amanda, and Rebecca. They seemed nice enough, and were eager to play. After a pretty fun 45 minutes, resulting in Emmett having red and blue paint in his hair, Alice having to wear a painting smock until lunch, Jasper going commando, Edward's nails being painted, All 3 girls having to switch clothes, Ben and Angela professing their love for each other, and Rose and I having to sing a horrible version of 'Barbie Girl', the bell rang and we all went to our next class.

I had Pre-Cal with Emmett and _Mike!_ Edward walked me to class, and even kissed me goodbye. Emmett walked Rose to class too, but was back right as Edward was leaving, so I wasn't alone for a second. This teacher didn't make me introduce myself, and I got to sit next to Emmett. He kept sending scary evil glares to Mike and Tyler when they wouldn't stop staring at me, and class went by pretty smoothly. I've never been great at Math, but when I try _really_ hard, I can manage an A. So far, the day's been great. The bell just rang and Edward is already at the door, waiting to walk me to my next class. I know Alice is going to be there with me, since it's AP English III, and I'm looking forward to it. I gave Emmett a hug goodbye, and he promised to see me at lunch.


	39. Chapter 38

**CH. 38**

I had a feeling Edward would have this class with me too! Angela and Ben _and _ Jasper were there also!

Mrs. Padalecki **(A/N:Jared Padalecki's Gilmore Girls, Supernatural, House of Wax Mom was **_**actually **_**my English teacher for 2 years in high school! He'd randomly drop by and hang all day with her classes! it was fun!) **didn't make me introduce myself, and said I could just listen today. The class had an assignment they were supposed to start over Spring Break. They were to read the novella Anthem by Ayn Rand, and be prepared to discuss it in class today. No one told me, obviously, but it _is_ one of my favorite short novels, so I knew I would be able to contribute.

"Well...discuss." She stated cheerfully, thinking it would work...NOT. "Okay, who here can tell me some of the main points in _Anthem_?" she asked the silent class. I tentatively raised my hand. "Yes Bella? Did you need something?"  
"Um...no. It's about the book. Well, it's dystopian, obviously. All of Ayn Rand's novels are. It's set in the future, but it's more like a post-nuclear war kind of thing, but we don't actually know what happened since it's all just called the 'unmentionable times'. Technology wise, though, it's way in the past. Candles and stuff. The society is over regulated and the one guy who is different, is better, but he's not allowed to _be_ better. It's a lot like the beginning of _The Giver_. Everything is decided by a council, for the good of the many. It's very utilitarian. The society he lives in is holding him down. It's all about the group. The 'WE'. The word 'I' doesn't even exist. He's punished for his individuality, and he even thinks, at first, that he's wrong too. It's not like it was his fault he was tall and smart! And then when he basically re-discovers electricity! He's whipped like crazy and put in jail! The place is so over regulated, there aren't even guards in the prison because a prisoner isn't expected to _want_ to escape! In the end he does, into the woods, and his object of affection, his 'Golden One' follows him. they start a new life together in a house that remained standing from the old time, which would actually be now, and they have kids, and free others from the city that are different like him. He finally becomes free to be himself, not a part of the collective." I looked up to see the teacher, and many of the students, staring at me. Thinking I was way off base and being an ass I quickly added "I may be confusing it with another book though. I haven't read it in over a year..."

"Oh No! Miss Swan, that was dead on. I didn't expect you to have read the book, it's a bit obscure. Most who have even heard of Ms. Rand have read Atlas Shrugged."  
"Good book. I didn't like it as much as The Fountainhead but it's good. They're making it into a movie, Angelina Jolie is supposed to play Dagney." I started babbling a bit.

"Really? Interesting..." she just stared off into space for a few seconds then snapped her head back "oh yes, _Anthem!_ Anyone else care to comment?" The class discussed the book more, I shared my thoughts a bit, but mostly listened. It was over far too soon, but I was glad. I was getting hungry, and we had lunch next!

Edward and I got lunch, well _he_ got us lunch, I just followed, and we sat down at a table with the rest of our group. I invited Angela and Ben to sit with us, but they declined._ I really like that girl_. We talked about silly stuff, Jasper said he freaked a bit when I spoke up during English. He didn't expect me to have read the book so thoroughly. Ayn Rand is one of his favorites too. We began a small discussion about which work of hers was our favorite, and all too soon the bell rang, signalling time for classes again. I had Biology with...you guessed it! Edward!! It went by quickly and before I knew it, he was taking me to the gym. No one had to dress out today, the coach was explaining the rules of volleyball to everyone! _Actual 'Yay!'_ Jasper, Angela and Ben were in this class with me. Jazz and I sat next to each other and continued our debate over Ayn Rand until the coach decided to make me introduce myself.

"Okay, Miss Swan! Front and Center!" He bellowed. I carefully got off the bleachers and stood next to him. "Tell us all about yourself."  
"Umm...Isabella Swan. Junior. Emmett's my brother, and I'm slightly athletic. I run, and kick butt at volleyball! I like to surf, I'm from California." I bit my lip, thinking about what to say next "I like to read and fix up cars. I drive a 1964 Mustang Convertible that I re-built myself..." I looked up at the coach to see if I was done.

"Anything else Miss Swan?"  
"I'm really clumsy, but have somehow managed to stumble only a few times today, and not fall down once!" The whole class laughed a bit, and I went and sat back down next to Jasper. When class was over, Edward was leaning against the side of the building, looking every inch the Greek god he was. He flashed his wonderful crooked grin and came forward to engulf me in a warm hug.

"Missed you" he whispered to me.

"Missed you too!" I said back.

"Hey Jas, can you take Alice home for me?"  
"Sure man!" Jazz called as he was leaving.

"So...what class do you go to next? I have free period now!" I stuck my tongue out at him, trying to be superior.

"Well, I have free period too" he stuck his tongue out at me now! "I was thinking we could go somewhere! Emmett knows already..." I pretended to ponder it for a bit, even adding a

"Hmmmm" I paused "OKAY!" I jumped into his arms and he kissed me passionately. He led me to his Volvo, and let me in, then got in himself and drove away.

_I think my first day here went by very well!_


	40. Chapter 39

**Ch. 39**

"Where _are_ we going Mr. Cullen?"

"Hmmm...Nope! Can't tell you!"

"What? Edward!" I growled menacingly at him. He started to laugh. _Well I _thought_ it was menacing..._

"Did...did you just _growl_ at me Bella?"  
"Yes" I muttered.

"Wow. Well now I just _have_ to tell you!"

"Sarcasm will get you no where Mister!"

"Awww...Bella! I just want to go celebrate your first day. Alone. Just us..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Well...I guess." I sighed heavily, giving up. I knew I couldn't win. Edward just smirked, and continued driving. He put on some music, but I was too distracted by looking at his perfect features.

"What?"  
"What?"  
"You're staring at me...why?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Why do you have to be so...perfect?! It's completely infuriating!" I scowled at him when he started to laugh.

"Seriously Bella? _You're_ the perfect one. I'm just the guy lucky enough to be graced with your presence. Why anyone as wonderfully breathtaking as you would choose to be with me, is beyond my scope of comprehension. I just know that I am the luckiest man alive right now..." He took my hand softly in his, and kissed each one of my fingers, then my palm and wrist before just settling to hold it in his.

"What the hell! _That's_ exactly what I'm talking about. Do you _know_ what that little speech caused my heart to do? It went crazy...I swear if I were hooked up to a monitor right now a cardiologist would be having a field day. _YOU_ Mr. Crazy-Adonis are the perfect one. And I love you so much, it's crazy!...Pull over!" I demanded of him.

"What?" He asked, but complied none the less. "Why am I-" I cut him off by pressing my lips eagerly to his. My hands were holding his face to mine, and his snaked around me, unbuckling my seat belt and pulling me into his lap. I was straddling him now, but I didn't care. This kiss released all of our pent-up passion for one another. I was letting him know _just_ what he does to me. I couldn't do anything about stopping the moan that escaped from my mouth when he gently parted my lips with his own. After quite some time, windows foggy and all, we broke apart and just stared at one another.

"Wow...yep! That's all I got, besides What was _that_?! Not that I'm complaining, I would actually like a lot more of _that_, but..."  
"That, was me showing you how much I love you, but..." I bit my lip, wondering how to proceed.

"But...you...want to break up? He asked, his voice so full of sadness I felt like crying myself.

"NO! Edward, _never!!_ Do you want to break up?"

"NO!! You said 'I love you but...'! That's _never_ a good thing."

"I _do _ love you, I'm just not ready for anything more than kissing. If that's okay?" I looked down at my hands, entwined with his, resting on his lap in between us. _They're really interesting hands..._ I felt his hand on my chin, pulling my face up to his. He spke softly, and sweetly, making it impossible to _not_ trust him.

"I would wait for you forever. You're the driver in that department. Whenever you're ready. Not a second before...but maybe not a second _after_ either. It's no secret how I feel about you. And I _will_ wait for you to be ready Bella. Just, don't ever hide from me. You can tell me anything, ya' know?"

A single tear fell down my cheek, and he softly wiped it away, gazing straight into my eyes the whole time. His piercing emerald eyes slowly got closer to my own, before they fluttered closed, as did mine. He kissed me so tenderly, if I weren't sitting, in his lap no less, I would've surely gotten weak in the knees. We broke the kiss and just stayed, wrapped in each other's embrace for a while longer, before I finally went back to my own seat. Edward whimpered a bit, and I had to choke back a giggle.

"Weren't you taking me someplace Mr. Cullen?"

"Yea, but I liked what we were doing more...Your choice. Dinner and a movie in Port Angeles or take-out and a movie in my room at home?" It was obvious what he wanted, and I preferred the second option as well.

"I choose your room, Chinese take-out and me, wearing your PJ's!!" He laughed, started the car, and made a slightly illegal U-turn while calling in the order for food. It was then that I noticed the time. We had spent 3 hours driving and talking...and kissing! It was now 5:45! By the time we were sitting on his black leather sofa in his room, clad in PJ's, eating Chinese and had just started watching _The Matrix _it was 7:00.

"Edward..." I asked once it was over "Can I sleep here tonight? I don't feel like going home." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course, I'll have Alice call Charlie so you can have a sleep over with her?"

"Great, I'll go brush my teeth!" When we were both done he came back in his room.

"So, do you want to sleep in here, or the guest room?" He asked, knowing, like always, I would choose his bed.  
"Here...with you? Just sleep though?" I asked shyly. _Since when am _I _shy?_

"Of course love, I wouldn't have it any other way. Stay here, I'll be right back." He went to brush his teeth and was back in jut a second. He took my hand and led me to the bed, stopping on the way to turn on some music. We curled up together in his massive fluffy bed, listening to the sounds flowing through his stereo.

"Edward?"  
"Yes love?"

"Have you ever had sex?" I asked bluntly.

"N-no."

"Oh..." I know I was happy because he hasn't been with anyone else, but I have. I don't know how he'd feel about that.

"Why?"  
"I wish you could be my first is all. It's not like I had any choice, I just wish some things were different...I'm sorry. That I'm not a virgin." He stiffened a bit, and I pulled away from him a little, not knowing how he'd react.  
"Hey..." he pulled me back closer than before, and wrapped his arms securely around my waist. "Doesn't matter. I love you. You're so sweet and wonderful. I'm sorry about you not having a choice," he buried his face in my hair and sighed, "I wish it could have been me to be your first too, because that means we would've waited for _you_ to be ready. Don't ever apologise for things that were out of your control, but know that that's never going to happen to you again. I will always be here for you Bella...forever." I turned around to face him, burying my face in his chest, and hugging him tightly.

"I love you Edward...I love you so much it hurts sometimes."  
"I love you too, more than you will ever know, my Bella. Sleep now, love." He started humming a soft melody to me, as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	41. Chapter 40

**CH. 40**

"Mmmmm..." I was starting to wake up, and I felt someone in the way-too-comfortable bed with me. "Edward?" I peeked through my half-closed eyelids, trying not to let too much light in, but find him anyway. And I did. He had a stupid grin plastered on his face, making me wonder what I'd said last night. "Okay, spill. What did you hear?"

"Oh...nothing, except you think I am a god and you want to kiss me all the time."  
"Nothing you didn't already know...what else?" I asked, not even wanting to hear the embarrassing answer.

"You loe me, and for the record, I love you too!" He kissed the tip of my nose and chuckled a bit. I hopped out of bed quickly, and tripped. I ended up saying 'hello' to my old friend Mr. Floor, but our reunion was cut short by Edward lifting me up.

"Where are you going love?"

"I have to go brush my teeth, then I'm giving you a kiss!" With one quick peck to the cheek I rushed off to his bathroom to brush my teeth and take a 5 minute shower. "Edward! I need Alice. I forgot my clothes!" I yelled to him when I was all done. I could hear him laughing as he walked towards the door.

"Taken care of Bella. Look in the linen closet!" In there was an outfit hand picked by my personal stylist, complete with matching under garments and shoes and accessories.

"Tell the little Pixie I said thousands of thanks!!"

"Will do..." I changed and went downstairs to find all my friends there for breakfast!

"HI guys!!" I plopped down in the open chair next to Edward, where he already had food waiting for me. "What's up?" I looked around at my new family, smiling contently to myself.

"Well..." Emmett said "since Edward decided to steal you from us after school yesterday, we wanted to know how it went!"

"Great! I don't have any classes without one of you guys! I feel so lucky! And Angela is in a few classes with me. I think enough people know I'm with Edward, so maybe Mike and Tyler will stop staring at me soon...and the pizza at school actually _doesn't_ taste like crap!! I think it's awesome...well except Lauren. She's a huge B.!" I decided to put a positive spin on my okay day. Edward being with me helped a lot, but the stares were out of control!

"Don't worry little sis'. If anyone bothers you, we'll take care of them!" Emmett puffed up his chest and Rosalie sighed and kissed him, giggling a bit. We rode to school ar couples, and parked next to each other. We all went to the picnic tables outside to sit and talk before class. Today was actually _not_ rainy, and I think I saw a ray of sunshine!!

The stares directed at me, alone, were less than yesterday, but when Edward and I were together, the girls were practically murdering me with their eyes. The guys didn't seem too happy either, but I tried to ignore all of them. History was boring, but Art! Art was fun. We were given our projects for the semester. _'What Are You?'_ Use any medium, make it look like you spent more than a week on it, and be original. Edward told me Mr. G was pretty laid back with his III and IV classes. They did one or two things a semester, and basically got graded for showing up and turning in the assignment. He usually wasn't in the class the whole time. He'd leave and come back for a few minutes and leave again. I had to decided on a project, but Edward was..._distracting_..me!  
"Come on Dude! I said I was cool with you dating my sister, but I don't need to _see_ it!" Emmett whines, and Rose elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey, I have to put up with you two all the time, and Alice and I kiss in front of Edward too. You have to deal with it..." Jasper said, trying to get the three-year old to see reason.

"Thanks for the save Jazz" I smiled at him, and went back to my previous activity.

During lunch the whole cafeteria was a buzz with talk of me. I wondered why they were all angry looking, and voiced my question aloud. Alice answered me.

"Come on Bella! You're Emmett Swan's secret sister who swooped in and stole the only single guy in the group! Those girls have been after Edward for years! Besides, this is a small town, and no one knew you existed! Kind of big news for us here in Little 'Ole Forks!"

"Well, I get _that_, and I understand that everyone else in our group is impossibly beautiful, and the girls would be mad at me for taking Edward, but why are the guys mad? OMG, are they _gay_? 'Cuz that's a lot of gay guys in a small school like this."

"Seriously Bella? You think the guys are mad at you for taking me too?" Edward asked.

"Yea, aren't they?"

"No. They're all mad at me for taking _you_. A few guys have tried to get me to break up with you!! They all want to date you, but they can't. You're mine!" He kissed me to prove it!_ I'll never get tired of that!_

"Yea, whatever Edward. Don't worry, you're mine, I'm yours. Always." I looked round and noticed the nearly empty cafeteria.

"We gotta get to class guys! See you later?"

"Sure!! Bye Bella!"

Edward and I finished the Biology quickly. I was actually worried I might be behind, since I missed the last week of school at C.C.H. but everything so far has been review for me. We talked the rest of the class, and he took me to gym. Normally I _hate_ most of gym, but volleyball is my favorite! I couldn't wait to play. I quickly changed into my 'uniform'. Coach said black bottoms and a school shirt was the uniform. My practice shorts from when I was on the Volleyball team were black, so I wore those. They weren't as short as normal VB shorts are, but they were a bit snug. I put on the red _Spartans _t-shirt and rolled the sleeves, then pulled my wristband up to the middle of my forearm. I added some extra padded socks, and put my hair up in a pony tail. I was done before most of the girls, and passed by some scary sights on my way to the gym. Why girls insist on wearing underwear like _that_ when they know they'll be changing during gym is beyond me. Jasper came out of the guys locker room just as I was exiting the girls'.

"I know you said you were good at this, now's your chance to show them! Lauren _thinks_ she's good, but it's just because her uniform is disturbingly small and it distracts a lot of the guys."  
"Eww...Um, is mine okay? I know the shorts are a bit...small, but it's volleyball!"

"No, don't worry. You look fine. You'll see what I mean." And I did. Lauren, Jessica and many of the other girls came out of the locker room in shorts that could pass as underwear, and shirts that were cut up, and trashy looking. They were all wearing fresh coats of make-up and jewelery! Thankfully Angela was not one of _those_ girls, and Ben had the good sense not to ogle.

"Wow, they usually don't look...that bad. Maybe they're trying to get the attention away from you!" He jokingly elbowed me, and I shoved him a bit. Ang came to sit by me while Ben went with his friends. I thanked Jazz for staying with me but told him he didn't have to if he wanted to go with the guys but his answer surprised me.

He laughed a bit before answering. "I don't talk during gym. All the guys here, and a lot of the girls, seriously bother me. You're actually a welcome distraction. Besides, I like my new sister. Rose is too...Rose, and Alice is my girlfriend. It would be weirs if I thought of her like that. We have stuff in common...it's fun to talk!"

"Wow, Jazz. Thanks. You guys are making me really happy to be here. I never thought I'd get along so well with everyone. When I was driving here from Crescent City I was freaking about Emmett hating me, or Charlie not wanting me. And I was worried about school and everything. I'm glad I have friends...and Angela? Thanks for being my friend too. You and Ben are really nice. You guys make Art fun!!" I put one arm over each of my companions just s the coach was coming into the gym...


	42. Chapter 41

**Ch. 41**

Coach Clapp blew his whistle to call the class to attention.

"Alright people. We're playing volleyball. Divide into 4 groups, 6 people in each. Lucky Swan came along, now we have exactly the right amount of people for this." Jasper, Angela, Ben, Mike, Rachel (Angela's friend) and I were on a team together. We played first, against Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Amber, Lucas, and Jared. **(A/N: Random, non-important people) **

I served first, and the other team didn't stand a chance. The boys tried to play, while the girls _tried_ to look sexy enough to distract our team. Mike was momentarily ogling Lauren, but I managed to dive in front of him and hit the ball.

"Mike! What the hell! Stop staring at Lauren and Jess, and get your top head in the game! You can stare at her when it's _not_ our turn! You don't want to loose to them do you?"

"What, no! We'll win. Sorry." He mumbled.

Jasper high-fived me, while the girls on the other team glared. We ended up kicking their butts, and the coach congratulated us. The other two groups played, then we ended up playing the winner from that round.

Our team ended up winning the mini-tournament and got a free pass to sit out any day we chose.

"Woo!! I love it!!" I cheered. "Now I get to miss whatever day I want! haha...Dodge Ball!! So not playing you!"

"haha, Bella. You're hilarious. Come on, let's go change!"

In the locker room Lauren and Jessica cornered me and started spouting insults.

"You suck Swan. The only reason Edward's with you is because you're a slut. That's why no one here even knew about you. Emmett and Charlie were too embarrassed. I would be too if you were my kid."  
"Oh my God _Lauren_. Edward loves me, and Renee never even told Charlie she was pregnant when she left. And Emmett and Charlie are happy I'm here, they love me, unlike your family. Why do you always have to be such a bitch, Daddy not love you enough?"

"Screw you Swan!" She screeched and stormed out, not realising she had to come right back in and change her clothes!

"What was that all about?" Jasper asked when I came stomping out of the locker room.

"Lauren and Jessica. They're such jerks...don't worry about it tho."

"Need me to take care of it? I can't exactly hit a girl, but I can sick Alice on them. She's scary!"

"Th-anks fo-for the offer" I managed to get out while laughing. "I know Alice is scary, but I can handle them. Bye Jazz. Have fun in class!!" I gave him a quick hug and then turned to Edward, who popped up out of nowhere. "Hey! Where'd you come from?"  
"Dunno...you seemed too wrapped up in laughing at Jasper to notice me." He pouted a bit.  
"Aww...You know I love you. Jasper offered to sic Alice on Lauren and Jessica for me. He's afraid of the little Pixie, not that I blame him. It's just funny!"  
"What did they do?"

"Nothing...come on. Let's go home!" I kissed him and drug him to his car. We went to Charlie's and I decided to make some brownies for the guys when they got home. Mixing the batter took about 25 minutes, since Edward was constantly stopping me to give me a kiss. Once I put them in the oven and set a timer, we retired to the living room. I sat down in Edward's lap and we talked a little about Gym. I told him how we wiped the floor with the other teams, and how I got to sit out when we would play dodge ball, or something equally horrible. We started kissing sometime in the middle of our conversation and didn't stop until Emmett came barging in the door.

"Hey, what smells so good?" _-Beep Bee Beep- _I hopped up and went to the kitchen.

"Brownies!" I said as I pulled them from the oven. "Wait about 5 minutes, then you can have some!"  
"Awesome Bella! You're the best sister Ever!!"

"Yea, well you're the best Big Brother...you and Jazzy both!" I smiled at the two of them, and we all sat down and started playing games. An hour later I started on dinner. They were all staying so I made a huge lasagna, making sure there would be enough leftovers for when I wasn't here to cook later in the week for Charlie.

He came how around 6:30. We all sat down at the dinner table and I told him about my day. We actually had dinner together, as a family, and everyone was happy and laughing. It was fun.

The guys all left around 10 but Edward whispered for me to leave my window unlocked. He told me he'd be back later tonight.

He came back right before 11:00. He had his bag with him, and said he left his car down the street so Charlie wouldn't see it when he left in the morning. He stayed the night with me, holding me tightly and humming that wonderful song.


	43. Chapter 42

**Ch. 42**

Miraculously, Charlie didn't catch Edward. Emmett did, but he knew we weren't doing anything besides sleeping, so he decided not to tell Charlie, as long as I cooked him waffles for breakfast! That guy, he'd forgive a murderer if he cooked some food!

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Before I knew it, it was Friday and Edward and I were leaving after gym.

"Where did the week go?"

"Oh right, you missed it! Yesterday was actually Monday, but the time elves decided to change things up a bit." He said with a straight face.

"And how are you privy to this information Mr. Cullen?"

"I am a time elf Miss Swan. I'm a very dangerous creature. You should stay away from me."  
"Well, what if I don't _want_ to stay away from you?"  
"Hmm...Well I suppose the rational thing would be to remove myself from the picture. But fortunately, or unfortunately depending, I am a selfish creature. And I enjoy your company far too much to stay away. I simply cannot resist!" He scooped me up and flung me on his back, racing with me to the car.

"AHHHHH!! Edward!!" I screamed until he set me down right outside the passenger door. He opened it for me, and helped me inside. Once we were out of the parking lot and on our way he began talking to me.

"So, Miss Swan. Alice has...requested"  
"more like demanded you mean?" I cut in.  
"Alice has _requested_ that she be allowed to get you ready for our date this evening. So, I am taking you to my house and holding you captive until she gets there and takes over for me. I do apologise, but she's Alice. There's nothing I could do, and she threatened my cars! I am truly sorry, but I must admit I'm looking forward to seeing you in a dress." He took my hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I suppose, if I _must_.-_sigh_- Well, at least we have about an hour until she gets here!! And I really can't wait for tonight. You sure you won't tell me where we're going? Or what we're doing?"

"Nope! Sorry love. But I simply cannot do that."

We got to his house, and after saying hello to Esme, decided to go upstairs to his room to listen to music. That's basically what we were doing when Alice barged in, ripping me from Edward's warm embrace. He gave me an appologetic smile as his Pixie sister drug me from his room.

"Bella! Come one!! I've got to get you ready!!" She all but threw me into her shower when we got there. Two hours later she and Rose were finally finished. I was wearing a dark blue halter dress that had a lighter blue gauzy overlay. The ties were braided, and it reached the top of my knees. Rose curled my hair, then pined it 1/2 up with some clips. Alice kept my make-up mostly natural, and yes, they forced me into heels. Edward told Alice where we were going, and she had me wear some shorts under my dress "Just in case Bella" she said to me. I'm not sure what he has planned, but Alice also put some flats and a hair-tie in a bag for me, saying I would know what they were for when the time came. She's so cryptic!! When the two evil girls finally released me I bounded down the steps, tripping on the last one, only to fall into the arms of my Adonis.

"You look lovely Bella. As always."

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Cullen." I took the time to admire his outfit. He was wearing a white Polo shirt that had dark blue stripes, dark washed jeans that hung perfectly low on his hips and some nice-ish black shoes. You could clearly see the definition in his arms and stomach through the shirt, and I had to keep myself from throwing myself at him.

"Well, Alice picked out my outfit." He smiled, embarrassed.

"Well, thank you Alice!" I said to him.

"YOUR WELCOME!!" The crazy girl yelled from upstairs.

"How did she hear me?" I whispered to Edward.

"I don't know my love." He chuckled. "Shall we go?"

"We shall..."

He led me to the garage, but instead of taking me to the Volvo, we went to a really nice car. It was an Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Oh, my God! You have a Vanquish! I don't even know why I'm surprised!! I love it!"

"And I love you..."

* * *

**AN: SORRY I didn't update sooner. I had a super hectic Friday. I had work early in the morning, then classes, then I had 2 tests and work _again_ since I have 2 jobs then I had to go grocery shopping b/c there was NO food left in the house. THEN when I tried to take a shower earlier, the tub wouldn't drain so I had to fix it. I'm about to go to sleep now since I've been up almost 24 hours after havin 4 hours of sleep!! BUT I did manage to finish this chapter!!**

_**xoxoxox THANKS for reading and reviewing, all of you who do!!**_


	44. Chapter 43

**Ch. 43**

"So, where are we going?"

"Can't tell you. But I _can_ tell you I know you're going to love it." Edward promised.

"Okay...So, you can't tell me why I have extra shoes in my bag, or why I'm wearing shorts?"  
"Nope!" He said while popping the 'p'.

"Okay then..." I took my hand and placed it lightly on his thigh. Edward stiffened a bit. _Good!_ "I guess, since you won't tell me willingly, I'll just have to" I moved my hand a bit higher "_force_ it from you." I whispered to him, seductively. I swear I heard him moan a bit.

"Bella. You're testing my control." He gently but firmly moved my hand back into my lap, but he kept his hand there too. "Unless that was your purpose?" He moved his hand a bit up my thigh, just like I had done to him.

"Edward, I just wanted you to tell me where we are going. I don't like surprises. But -_sigh_- I guess I give in."

"Good. Now, let's just enjoy the evening." We rode in comfortable silence the rest of the way to Port Angeles.

MotionCity SoundTrack played through the stereo,and Edward's hand never left my thigh, nor did it stray higher. Edward pulled the Vanquish into the parking lot of a quaint looking restaurant. After he stopped the car, he helped me out like the gentleman he is. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back as he led us into the restaurant. He gave the host his name, and we were led to a small candle light table in the back of the dining room, where drinks were already waiting on us.

"Edward...why is there already a Sprite here for me?"  
"I took the liberty of ordering everything, and making sure it would be here for us. I wanted everything to go perfectly. I hope you don't mind?"  
"Of course not. This is kinda nice. I hope I like what you picked, because if not..." I teased him a bit.

"I'm sure you'll love it." Just then a waiter came with two plates of food.

"Edward!! Mushroom ravioli?! YUM!! I love it! Thanks." I leaned over the table to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"My pleasure." After some random chit chat, and a wonderful meal, Edward said we needed to go soon.

"There's more to the date than just dinner." He took my hand and led me out of the restaurant. _I guess he prepaid or something._ We got back in his car and he drove to a small pier facing the now setting sun.

"I thought we'd go for a walk? Would you like to change shoes now?"

"Yes. I don't want to fall in the heels!" After I had put on the flats I snuggled into Edward's side and walked down the pier with him.

"Tell me something no one else knows." I said to him.

"I...I love you more than anything in this world. And I dream about making you my wife, and having a family with you. I want us to have a dog, and a huge yard, a wonderful house. I want u sto be together forever...I think about this a lot and I really want it and I'm scared to death that you don't want the same things I do. I know you can't possibly want to be with me as much as I do you..."

"Edward..." I whispered to him. He looked straight into my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him with more passion than I thought possible. "I love you Edward Cullen. Always Will. I want that too, except maybe the kids. We'll talk. But I do want forever with you. I think about it too, and it scares me. We haven't known each other long enough to have these feelings..."

"I don't care. I have them, and I like them. I love you Bella." We sat down on a bench, and held eachother for a while. Releshing in the moment, until Edward pulled me up and started walking us towards the car.

"There's still something else we have to do. It'll be fun. I promise!" Edward got in and drove us to...the best place EVER.

Laser Tag!! Everyone was waiting there for us. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben. We decided to play couples against each other.  
"Aren't you glad you wore the shorts and brought the shoes?" Alice said to me with a smug look on her face.

"Yes Alice, thank you!" I said sincerely, while giving her a huge hug.

Very soon we were all suited up and armed. Each couple took one corner of the dark foggy room while we waited for the buzzer. Once it went off, each group ran. I saw different colored lights blinking, and fired at them all. Edward and I were Red. Alice and Jasper were Green. Emmett and Rose were Blue and Angela and Ben were Yellow. We ran around the place trying to dodge others attacks, while shooting at them like crazy. It was so much fun! At one point I tripped, bringing Edward down with on top of me. For those few moments we were no longer in the game. The only thing I cared about was his lips on mine, until Emmett had to break us up.

"Hey! Get off her!! We're playing a game here!!" He whined as he pulled Edward off me, then shot us both and ran away giggling. Edward helped me up and we went after Emmett. We played two games and I was happy with the results. Emmett and Rose won the first time, we came in second. Then Edward and I won the second round. We all said our goodbyes, and went off.

Edward took me back to his house, where we were staying the night with everyone else. Even Angela and Ben. We decided to just watch a bunch of movies and fall asleep in the living room. It was a wonderful weekend spent with my amazing friends and spectacular boyfriend.


	45. AN

_**So, I will have the last 2 chapters of Lost and Lonely up tomorrow!!**_

_**I've been working on them a lot, I want them to be perfect!!**_

_**Thanks for reading!! **_

_**And In about a week, I'll have the sequel started!!**_


	46. Chapter 44

**Ch. 44**

The rest of the weekend and the next week of school went by without a hitch. Most of the girls stopped glaring at me, and the guys, except for Mike, stopped hitting on me. Lauren and Jessica have ignored me for the most part. A harmless glare was sometimes shot my way, but I could deal with it. Emmett was getting better at dealing with Edward kissing me, and finding him in my bed almost every morning. We were always fully clothed, and we would stay that way for a while. Sometimes, I would 'sleep over' at Alice's. Esme and Carlisle knew I stayed in Edward's room, but they didn't mind too much. They actually trusted us!

We were all going out on a tripple-date this Saturday. Alice and Rose got me ready, as usualy, and we went to Port Angeles to play mini-golf. Emmett's 6-month ban from the place had just been lifted, so he was excited to get to go. Last time he had a _disagreement_ with the part of the course where a clown swallows the ball, but sometimes spits it back out. I didn't ask for details. We all spent the day together, seeing a movie and going bowling after golf, which had no incidents this time, then ending the fun-filled day with dinner. We decided to just go to IHop instead of someplace nice. I had yummy pancakes and a bite of Edward's omelet. It was fantastic. The mushrooms and cheese worked perfectly together to create a symphony of yummy flavor in my mouth. Apparently Edward didn't feel the same because when I told him this, he looked at me incredulously and laughed, nearly falling out of his seat in the process.

"What?!" I demanded "That is some kick-ass omelet!!" I shot him my death glare, and he immediately composed himself.

"Yes, love. It is. I agree." I'm pretty sure I heard Emmett mumble something about whips, but I ignored it. After everyone was done eating we went back to the Cullen's for a sleepover.

"Movie time!" The pixie yelled as she danced her way into the living room.

"Hmm...what about Wizard of Oz?" I suggested. Everyone agreed to that, then The Nightmare Before Christmas next. After that, Alice and Emmett wanted to watch Saw IV, but Edward and I didn't, so we left them on their own in the living room, while we retired to his bedroom. I took a shower and climbed in to his bed, waiting while he took his. He came out of his steamy shower looking more god-like than ever. As I sat there shamelessly ogling him, Edward chuckled at me and turned out the light. He crawled into bed with me and curled up around my almost-sleeping form.

"Edward..."  
"Hmm?"

"You said we were doing something tomorrow. What is it?"

"Park, meadow, just spend time together. Sleep now." He whispered into my hair.

"Mkay...love you..."

"I love you to my Bella." was the last thing I heard before drifting off into a peaceful sleep...or so I thought. Usually Edward keeps the nightmares away. I've _never_ had one while he was with me. Until now. I can't even remember most of it, just darkness and fear. I woke up with sweat covering my body, screaming bloody murder.

"Bella...Bella...shhhhh. You're okay. I'm here." Edward cooed. I could do nothing more than cry into his chest.

"Bella!" Emmett came bursting in the door. "Are you okay?" I nodded weakly. "You haven't been having nightmares in a while. What's wrong?" Emmett said to me.

"You have nightmares?" I once again nodded. "But you never had them with me."

"I know. You usually keep them away." I said quietly. Just then my stomach lurched, and I jumped off the bed into the bathroom. Edward and Emmett both joined me, holding back my hair and rubbing soothing circles on my back while I emptied the contents of my stomach. "Gross...I'm sorry guys. Umm...can you give me a minute? I need to brush my teeth." They both nodded and left. When I was done cleaning myself up I entered the bedroom, to find everyone sitting in there. "Sorry I woke you up guys."

"No, Bella. It's not your fault. You can't control your nightmares, right?" Alice hugged me tightly. "You feel better?"

"Yea. My head hurts a little, but that's normal."  
"You get sick a lot?" Rose asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I get sick after nightmares a lot. Headaches are routine. I'll be fine in the morning...or later since it's 3 now. So, is that why you're all in here?"

"No, actually we thought you might want to talk?" Jasper told me.

"About...?"

"Your nightmares. Emmett told us that you've gotten them before, and well...you just said so too. It sounded bad. And you get sick after. That's not good. What's bothering you?"

"No offense Jasper, or anyone, but I don't do the whole 'talking thing' very well. I've told Em and Charlie, and you too Edward, some of the stuff that's wrong, and that's as far as it's gonna go. I don't need to talk. I've had nightmares for a long time, I'm fine with it. I mean, I've never had one with Edward, but there's a first time for everything. They used to be every night, so I've had a break. Thanks, by the way." I smiled at my beau, who looked sad. I went and sat down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder, and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"But you should talk about it. There's something bothering you. Otherwise you wouldn't be having nightmares."

"I don't even know what's really bothering me. Everything..nothing. It's complicated,and I'm sleepy. Can we talk later?" I vaguely heard the others leaving, wishing me a good night. Emmett hugged me, and Edward carried me to his bed.

We slept in the next day. I awoke at noon to find Edward smiling down at me. We went to the meadow again, and brought along some snacks. I knew I'd have to go home soon...school on Monday. _Serious groan here._ I was dropped off with a promise of a quick return by _my_ Edward.

Monday was like all the others. Boring history lecture with Edward, an interesting Art with all my friends. Math with my favorite brother, and English with the pixie and Edward again. I wasn't hungry, so I didn't eat lunch. I just drank some lemonade. We watched a movie in Biology, and it was difficult to not jump my lab partner. The electricity passing between us was fierce! We had to settle for sitting quite close, and holding each other's hand. I didn't fall in gym because we were starting track! Everyone was surprised when I ran the fastest, and didn't hurt myself or anyone else. My klutz habits are strange. Edward took me home, and stayed to help me with dinner. He came back again that night.

"I'll always be here for you Bella. As long as you need me, as long as you still want me here. Forever if you wish.

"I do...forever." I fell asleep that Monday night, thinking about my forever with Edward.


	47. Chapter 45

**Ch. 45**

Tuesday morning was like many other's before. Emmett came bursting in, hands securely over his eyes 'just in case'.

"Bella!! I need food now! My stomach is _very _ hungry!! And we wouldn't want a certain parent finding out about someone who has a boy in their room!!" He teased. I turned to glare at him, and saw Rosalie walk down the hall behind him, giving him a good smack up-side the head as she went. "Ow! Rosie, what was _that_ for?"  
"Leave Bella and Edward alone!" She yelled from the top of the stairs, as she walked down. Emmett left the room, moping, and I figured I should go make breakfast. _It couldn't hurt._ I gently shook Edward awake after I dressed, and left him alone to do the same. Once I was in the kitchen, after finishing the eggs and bacon I had an odd sense of deja vu.

"So, Bella..." Rose said softly. "Are you okay...with your nightmares, I mean. Anything you want to talk about?" Edward walked in, looking at us curiously as Emmett tensed a bit and I burt out laughing.

"What's so funny love?" I stopped laughing to see them all staring at me like I was a maniac.

"Not too long ago, after a nightmare, I had a bit of a break-down here in the kitchen. That was close to what Emmett said to me. I was just feeling deja vu, then you go and say that. I mean, come on! It's funny!" Emmett chuckled a bit, still obviously tense, while Rose and Edward kept the odd look on their face. "I'm _fine_ guys."  
"Break-down? What exactly happened?" My Adonis asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and stole a piece of bacon from the plate.

"Nothing. Everything just caught up to me, and I told him a less edited version of the night Renee died. I mean, he did ask. I got emotional. But that was forever ago. Everything's cool now. We gotta get to school, we'll be late." I ran up to my room and got my bag. Edward was waiting for me by the door, and led me to the car.

"So, you know you can tell me right? If you want. Anything at all." He hinted not-so-subtly.

"I love you, I do. But if I wanted to tell you, I would. You don't need to know about everything that happened, and I don't _want_ to tell you. I'd really rather no one knew, but Em and Charlie do. It's nothing against you." He didn't say much after that. Just drove us to school. He lightened up throughout the day, and told me that night, that he'd be ready whenever I wanted to talk to him, and until then, the subject was dropped. Wednesday went by uneventfully, but Thursday...Since Friday was a teacher work-day, the students got to stay home, and the school decided to have an afternoon assembly. It was during last period, so Edward and I didn't get to go home early like always. The assembly was horribly boring, and no one really paid attention. Afterwards our little group went to our lockers and prepared to leave school, when Emmett told some dumb joke that got us all laughing, and my phone rang. We had just stepped out the doors and the sun was glaring in my eyes, so I turned around to block it as I looked through my purse for the phone.

"Hello?" I answered cheerfully after finally finding it.

"Hello Isabella. Turn around." The deep voice on the other end of the line said to me.

I would know _that_ voice anywhere. I turned around with a shocked expression on my face, dropping my phone. It clattered to the ground, dislodging the battery. Edward and Emmett noticed my reaction to the call, and followed my shocked gaze to the man standing a few yards away, with a cell phone in his hand.


	48. XoXoXoX

_**I'm DONE!!**_

I'll make sure and post the sequel REALLY soon, and tell everyone about it!!

THANK YOU for reading, THANK YOU for reviewing. Hope you all enjoyed it, and hope you like the sequel just as much. I think it's going to be mainly BPoV, but with a few others scattered in there. I like writing EPoV and EmPoV too!!

XoXoXoX


	49. Sequel's UP!

Okay!!

I have the sequel up!!  
I don't like the title, so I'll probably change it, but it's up now!!

It's called Together Forever...corny, but I didn't want to make you guys wait until I could think of something better!!

Hope you like it!

xoxo


	50. New Story!

**SO...THE POLL I'VE PUT UP HAS CONSTANTLY SHOWN THE "AH, ExB KNOW EACH OTHER BEFORE FORKS" AS THE LEADER FOR THE NEXT STORY I PUBLISH.**

**THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT I CAN'T QUITE FIGURE OUT HOW I WANT TO ARRANGE THE FAMILIES.**

**I KNOW BELLA WILL BE CHARLIE'S DAUGHTER, BUT SHOULD ON OF THE OTHER 'KIDS' BE HER SIBLING? IT'S EASIER IF NOT, BUT I THINK IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF SHE HAS ONE....**

**AND SHOULD ALL THE 'KIDS' BE ADOPTED BY CARLISLE AND ESME, OR HAVE OTHER FAMILIES IN THERE TOO?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!  
**


	51. TwitterAIM

_So....._after some coaxing (and a bribe or two) my friends convinced me to make a Twitter account.

It is: iCaughtTheDeath

it's sort of an inside joke....basically anytime I'm looking for something (or ome of my friends is) we all have different things we say about where it is. Mine is that it 'caught the death' andother friend's is that she 'at it'.

I thought it was funny-ish.

If you've got a twitter go ahead and follow me if you'd like!

I also have AIM.

it's AlienFRK921

I'm working on the stories now....I have more inspiration for the one on my poll with the 2nd most votes, but I'm trying to write the one in the lead too!!

xx


End file.
